Eu sei o que vocês fizeram no século passado
by Gemini Artemis
Summary: Na Antigüidade, muito antes de serem banidos para o Mundo Inferior, os oito feiticeiros demônios vão acampar em uma misteriosa floresta e acidentalmente acabam realizando um ritual. Mais tarde, isso se voltará contra eles.
1. Floresta da Perdição

Esta fic não tem exatamente um bom enredo. Muita gente já sabe que eu sou péssima pra escrever fics de humor, mas eu sou uma pessoa insistente! XD  
  
No começo desta fic, Hsi Wu ainda não nasceu. Shendu e Xiao Fung ainda são bem pequenos e assim por diante!^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Exceto pelos personagens que eu mesma criei, nada aqui me pertence!  
  
Ok, eu não vou ficar aqui enchendo o saco com as minhas quilométricas notas da autora. Vamos a história! (Será que chega a ser uma história? o_O)  
  
*****  
  
Capítulo 1: Floresta da Perdição  
  
Bai Tsa e Jin estavam andando lado a lado. Jin estava contando a Bai como ela tinha viajado com os irmãos para uma zona remota do continente africano, embora Bai Tsa não estivesse realmente interessada nisso.  
  
"...Aíelescomeçaramacorreratrásdenósenósnãotivemosoutraescolhaanãosercorrere corrermaisemaiseaíchegamosemumprecipícioeolhamospratráseelesjáestavamquaseno salcançandoefinalmenteresolvemospularfoirealmenteacoisamaiscorajosaeemociona ntequejáfizemos...", Jin falava sem parar e muito rápido. Parecia que ela não perdia o fôlego nunca. Tudo bem que ela era uma demônio, mas assim já era demais. Bai Tsa já nem estava entendo mais o que a amiga estava dizendo, e desejou do fundo do coração que ela calasse a boca por no mínimo um segundo.  
  
"Você está me ouvindo, Bai?", Jin finalmente se acalmou para perguntar. Bai deixou sair um suspiro mental e agradeceu pelo momento de quase silêncio. Ela tentou aproveitar o máximo possível os outros sons da natureza, pois já sabia que depois que ela respondesse a essa pergunta, Jin começaria o falatório de novo.  
  
"Estou, Jin...", Bai disse respirando fundo para não se irritar.  
  
"Como eu vou saber se você está me ouvindo se eu só falo e você fica aí quieta?"  
  
"E o que você sugere?"  
  
"Apenas concorde. Isso me deixa mais tranqüila.", Jin disse e ao ver Bai concordar, ela sorriu satisfeita e tomou um pouco de ar.  
  
"Comoeuestavadizendonóspulamosacachoeiraecaímosnumlagocheiodepiranhassuperde voradorasdecarneeelasestavamportodaaparteeaindatinhamoscanibaiseosmorcegosez umbiseasabelhaseascobrastodoselesestavamvindonanossadireção-"  
  
"A-han..."  
  
"Enóstínhamosduasopçõesouserdevoradosportodoselesoudevorálosnósobviamenteesc olhemoslutareadivinhasónósganhamos-"  
  
"A-han..."  
  
"Claroqueeueraamaisforteeosvencifacilmenteatéajudeiosmeusirmãoselesmeelogiar ammuitoepelaprimeiravezeuproveitercoragemagoratodoselesmerespeitameeunãopode riaestarmaisfeliznaminhavidainteira!"  
  
"É muito legal, Jin."  
  
"E você? Não viajou durante o verão?"  
  
"Ainda não. Nós tivemos uns problemas. Mas eu e os meus irmãos vamos viajar para o sul da China."  
  
"Em que parte exatamente do sul da China?"  
  
"Você já ouviu falar na 'Floresta da Perdição'?", Bai perguntou e Jin ficou bem surpresa.  
  
"Não me diga que vocês vão...", Jin deu uma pausa e engoliu em seco. "...pra lá? Bai Tsa, aquele lugar é amaldiçoado!"  
  
"Ora, não seja bob-", Bai Tsa não pôde terminar a frase, pois foi acertada na cabeça por uma pedra que tinha sido lançada do lado esquerdo dela. Bai caiu no chão e Jin ficou olhando para a amiga.  
  
"Tá vendo? Eu disse que você deveria tomar cuidado por onde anda.", Jin disse e Bai só não arrebentou Jin porque estava mais preocupada em saber quem tinha jogado a pedra. A cabeça dela estava com um pequeno machucado, algumas gotas de sangue caíram e Bai apertou um dos punhos enquanto segurava a pedra com a outra mão.  
  
Ela olhou para a esquerda e o que viu lhe fez ferver o sangue. Ela viu Xiao Fung de costas para ela - mas virando a cabeça para trás - segurando um bastão e Shendu, com uma pedra na mão e mais um monte no chão, bem ao lado dele.  
  
"SHENDU!!!!!!!!", ela gritou andando furiosamente na direção dele.  
  
"Eu já agüentei muito de você, mas me apedrejar? Agora você foi longe demais! Você vai morrer aqui e agora! Vamos ver o estrago que essas pedras podem fazer na sua cara!!", ela ameaçou erguendo a mão com a pedra, pronta para jogá-la em Shendu, mas Xiao conseguiu pará-la a tempo, segurando-a pelo braço.  
  
"Calma, irmã! Ele não fez de propósito!", Xiao disse rapidamente e Bai Tsa voltou a sua raiva para ele.  
  
"Como não?"  
  
"Nós dois estávamos treinando. Ele jogava as pedras em mim e eu tinha que rebatê-las com o bastão.", Xiao explicou e começou a girar o bastão, mas acabou acidentalmente acertando o estômago de sua irmã.  
  
"Opa, me desculpa, Bai.", Xiao disse esfregando a mão na parte de trás da cabeça e sorrindo inocentemente. Bai olhou furiosamente para os dois irmãos.  
  
"Vocês dois devem estar querendo morrer hoje! Por que simplesmente não pediram? Assim vocês iam ter uma morte mais rápida e indolor."  
  
"Mas a culpa não é nossa que você está sempre na frente.", Xiao defendeu.  
  
"E você vai ser o primeiro, Xiao! Morra!", ela disse se preparando para dar um golpe nele, mas foi detida por Jin.  
  
"Não bata neles, Bai. Eles são tão bonitinhos!", Jin disse fazendo um cafuné nas cabeças dele. Ao contrário de Shendu, Xiao não se importou com isso e até gostou.  
  
"São uns pestes, isso sim!"  
  
Jin ignorou Bai e se abaixou para olhar os dois demônios mais novos nos olhos.  
  
"A Bai me disse que vocês vão viajar para a região sul, não é? Estão com medo? Eu soube que lá tem fantasmas.", Jin comentou e Shendu sorriu satisfeito, cruzando os braços.  
  
"Eu sei, foi por isso que eu mesmo sugeri esse lugar. A Bai Tsa tem medo de fantasmas.", ele sussurrou, embora a demônio da água tenha ouvido.  
  
"Não tenho, não! Além disso, eu- Espera! Então foi você que sugeriu aquele lugar? Grr, você me paga!", ela disse partindo pra cima do dragão, que correu para longe dela e parou a alguns metros do lugar onde todos estavam.  
  
"Ela também tem medo de barata!", ele gritou e saiu correndo de novo ao ver Bai Tsa correndo atrás dele, furiosa.  
  
"Ora, seu--", ela gritou enquanto o perseguia. Xiao piscou duas vezes.  
  
"Ei, Bai Tsa! Na verdade, foi o Tchang Zu que sugeriu aquele lugar!", Xiao gritou, mas ou Bai não ouviu ou ainda achava que tinha motivos para dar uma surra no irmão mais novo.  
  
-/-/-  
  
Todos os sete irmãos e mais dois guias - um homem e uma mulher - estavam caminhando no meio de uma floresta, à noite, apenas com a luz da lua iluminando o caminho deles. Quando eles chegaram numa área mais aberta da floresta, os guias pararam.  
  
"Chegamos.", o guia anunciou e os demônios olharam ao redor.  
  
"Mas não tem nada aqui.", Xiao comentou depois que eles não viram nada de especial na floresta.  
  
"Ora, mas é claro que tem. Tem as árvores, as pedras, a grama, as baratas...", o guia disse e Bai sentiu um frio na espinha.  
  
"Barata? Onde?", ela perguntou dando um pulo e agarrando o pescoço de Tso Lan, que estava do lado dela e a pegou no colo para que ela não caísse no chão.  
  
"Hehehe, não tem barata aqui. Eu só queria ver se era verdade que uma demônio tivesse medo desses insetos tão inofensivos."  
  
"Eu não tenho medo! Tenho nojo! É diferente!"  
  
"Olha, tem uma barata na sua cabeça!", o guia disse apontando.  
  
"Ahhhh! Tira! Tira! Tira! Que nojo!!!!", ela gritou se esperneando e Tso Lan quase caiu junto com ela. Xiao riu um pouco.  
  
"Pense pelo lado bom, Tso Lan. Pelo menos não é a Po Kong que tem medo de barata.", o demônio do vento disse e Tso fechou os olhos, para tentar se acalmar e fingir que não escutou esse último comentário.  
  
"Calma, Bai Tsa. Não tem nenhuma barata aqui.", o guia disse, mas Bai ainda estava insegura e achou que era muito melhor ficar no colo do irmão.  
  
-/-/-  
  
O guia ensinou os demônios a armar uma barraca onde eles poderiam passar a noite. Não foi muito bem sucedido, pois eles eram meio desastrados. O pior caso foi o de Po Kong, que teve dificuldades em... caber na barraca. Ela ainda não era tão grande quanto uma casa, por exemplo, mas era bem grande de qualquer forma.  
  
"Muito bem, crianças. Vocês fizeram um bom trabalho com as barracas.", o guia disse satisfeito e nesse momento a barraca de Xiao se desmontou toda. Aparentemente o guia não ligou nem um pouco para isso, e continuou sorrindo em aprovação.  
  
"Amanhã, eu vou ensiná-los sobre as minhocas.", o guia disse.  
  
"Mas Dai já sabe tudo sobre as minhocas.", o demônio da terra disse.  
  
"Afinal, quem ia querer saber uma coisa dessas...?", Bai murmurou e a guia, que tinha estado quieta até agora, apertou os punhos e tirou um chicote das costas. Ela olhou furiosamente para os demônios, com os olhos vermelhos de raiva.  
  
"SILÊNCIO! VOCES VÃO APRENDER TUDO SOBRE AS MINHOCAS E VÃO FAZER ISSO DE BOCA CALADA!", ela gritou e esticou o chicote com as duas mãos.  
  
"Escutem bem, seus debilóides, imbecis, fedelhos... Eu não me importo se vocês são demônios! Mesmo sendo uma humana, eu já fui uma excelente exterminadora de demônios, e eu costumava matar facilmente demônios muito maiores e perigosos do que todos vocês juntos! Então é melhor vocês fazerem o que eu mando!!!", ela continuou e ao acabar a frase usou o chicote em uma árvore, esmigalhando-a.  
  
Os demônios olharam horrorizados para as migalhas da ex-árvore e engoliram em seco. Até os mais velhos tiveram que admitir que essa mulher era realmente muito perigosa e insana. Seria bem mais saudável para todos eles se obedecessem aos guias.  
  
"Eu espero que tenha ficado bem claro, porque se não ficou, eu terei o prazer...", ela disse apertando o chicote e os demônios se retraíram. "...de ensinar com meus próprios métodos! E acreditem, vocês não iam querer aprender com os meus métodos!", ela disse lentamente. Eles ouviram o ruído de algo se mexendo em uma moita, e a guia olhou para aquela direção, com os olhos irritados.  
  
"MORRA INVASOR!!!", ela gritou jogando um facão que estava em uma bainha presa na cintura dela. Ela acertou o 'invasor' e quando o homem se aproximou para ver o que era, ele fez uma cara de nojo e pegou o ser que tinha sido acertado.  
  
"Veja, querida. Você pegou um esquilo.", ele disse e os demônios ficaram pálidos ao ver que o homem parecia estar bem certo de que aquilo uma vez tinha sido um esquilo. Bom, agora nem parecia algo deste planeta, de tão deformado que estava.  
  
"Bom, esse pode se juntar à minha coleção... bwahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!", a mulher deu uma risada bem maléfica e o homem apenas colocou o... esquilo... em uma bolsa. 


	2. Assassinatos Acidentais

**Capítulo 2: Assassinatos Acidentais**

Os guias finalmente tinham dormido e os demônios aproveitaram para passear um pouco pela floresta. Ela era muito grande e era fácil de se perder lá. Mas é claro que os perigos da floresta não eram nada comparados àquela guia. 

– Eu não quero continuar aqui com aquela guia psicopata! – reclamou Shendu. 

– Calma, é só por uma semana. Agüentem mais um pouco – disse Tchang, tentando parecer encorajador, embora ele mesmo estivesse louco para ir embora. 

– A culpa é do Tchang Zu, que sugeriu este lugar – Po Kong se atreveu a dizer e o demônio do trovão franziu as sobrancelhas. 

– Mesmo que nós tivéssemos ido para outro lugar, os guias seriam os mesmos – ele defendeu e Po encolheu os ombros. 

– Que seja. Por que nós não damos um fim naqueles dois e vamos embora pra casa? – ela sugeriu. 

– Não podemos derrotar aquela maníaca. Ela era exterminadora, lembra? – respondeu Dai. 

– Ei, Bai Tsa... – Xiao disse, sorrindo e aparecendo atrás dela. 

– Que é? 

– Você sabia que este lugar é conhecido por ter muitos fantasmas e maldições? – ele perguntou e Bai bufou. 

– Quanta besteira... Fantasmas não existem.. – ela disse, cruzando os braços. De repente, sentiu algo pesando em seus ombros seguido de um grito. 

– BUUU!!! 

– AHHHHHHH!!!!!!! – ela gritou, pulando em cima de Tso Lan de novo. Xiao, Shendu e Dai começaram a rir, e ela desceu ao chão. 

– Você tem medo de fantasmas! – disse Xiao Fung, apontando para ela. 

– Não tenho! Vocês só me pegaram desprevenida! 

-=-=-=-=-=-

Ele era um homem rico e solitário. Vivia em seu castelo, a muitos quilômetros de qualquer vilarejo. Entretanto, essa solidão não o incomodava nem um pouco, mesmo já tendo chegado aos quarenta anos. 

Ele abriu a janela e olhou para a lua. A noite estava linda, o céu bem estrelado, e a lua cheia. Uma boa noite para dar uma volta na floresta. Como não estava muito frio, ele decidiu que faria isso mesmo. 

Enquanto estava passeando por lá, ele começou a ouvir umas vozes. Ele achou que deveria ser alguém querendo encontrar um fantasma. Devido a sua aparência meio sinistra, e a sua pele muito branca, ele tinha a fama de ser o fantasma da região. Algumas pessoas sempre iam à floresta na esperança de encontrar o famoso fantasma, sem saberem que na verdade, ele era apenas um homem normal. 

Com o tempo, ele passou a achar muito divertido se passar por um fantasma e dar sustos nas pessoas. Porém, já fazia um bom tempo que ninguém aparecia por lá. Agora que ele prestou atenção, parecia ser um grupo de no mínimo cinco pessoas. 

Ele seguiu as vozes, até encontrar o grupo. Quando ele chegou mais perto, viu que não eram pessoas, mas demônios. A idade deles era variada, e a maioria era criança ou adolescente. Isso não fazia diferença, com certeza eles também iam levar um susto se vissem o fantasma. 

Isso parecia um pouco perigoso. Afinal, se os demônios descobrissem que ele era apenas um homem comum pregando uma peça, eles o matariam. Tudo bem, ele só tinha que ser rápido. Era só dar um susto e depois sair correndo. O homem sorriu silenciosamente. Há quanto tempo que ele não se divertia assim... 

-=-=-=-=-=-

O grupo de demônios ficou em silêncio por um tempo enquanto eles continuavam a andar pela floresta. De repente, Po olhou ao redor e percebeu algo. 

– Onde estão o Xiao e o Shendu? – ela perguntou e o grupo parou. Todos olharam ao redor e também não viram os dois demônios mais novos. 

– Eu não sei... – respondeu Tchang, encolhendo os ombros. 

– Devem estar se escondendo para dar um susto na Bai Tsa – disse Dai. 

– Ou talvez tenha se afastado sem querer e tenham se perdido – Tso Lan adicionou. 

– Ou talvez tenham sido pegos pelo fantasma – Dai disse e Bai levou a muito a sério e sentiu um calafrio, embora tenha tentado parecer completamente calma. 

-=-=-=-=-=-

Shendu e Xiao estavam seguindo de longe os irmãos. Eles estavam planejando pegar Bai Tsa desprevenida de novo e lhe dar um susto. Tinha sido idéia de Xiao, e Shendu não gostava muito de participar das brincadeiras infantis dele, mas quando o assunto era aborrecer Bai Tsa, ele aceitava sem hesitar. De repente, Shendu parou e ficou pensativo. Xiao se virou e voltou para o irmão mais novo. 

– O que foi? 

– A Bai Tsa nunca vai sair de perto deles. A gente precisa afastar ela dos nossos irmãos, só assim vamos poder dar um susto nela. 

– Tá, e o que você sugere? 

– Eu ainda não sei. 

– Então pensa logo em alguma coisa! 

– Eu estou tentando, não posso pensar com você aí falando! 

– É porque se eu não falar não vou ter certeza de que você vai começar a pensar. 

– Por que só eu que tenho que pensar? 

– Porque foi você que disse que tinha que pensar. 

– Eu não disse isso. Eu só comentei que precisamos afastar a Bai dos nossos irmãos. 

– Mas você sempre diz que é mais inteligente do que eu. Então você pensa e eu só me certifico de que você está pensando. 

– Você é um preguiçoso, isso sim! Agora pensa logo em alguma coisa! 

– Por que eu que tenho que pensar? 

– Porque a idéia foi sua. 

– Mas você concordou. 

O homem se aproximou lentamente dos dois demônios, se escondendo nos arbustos. Para a sorte dele, os dois mais novos, e portanto mais fáceis de se assustar, acabaram se afastando dos mais velhos e ficaram sozinhos. 

– Eu não quero saber. Você disse que ia pensar e... – Xiao parou ao ver que Shendu estava olhando fixamente para o lado direito, um pouco inquieto. 

– O que foi? 

– Tem alguma coisa nos observando... – Shendu respondeu e Xiao olhou ao redor. 

– Shendu... Onde estão os nossos irmãos? – ele perguntou, agora realmente preocupado. 

– O que... o que quer dizer? Estamos aqui sozinhos com alguma coisa nos observando? 

– Shendu, não tem nada nos observando. Esta floresta não tem nem baratas... Eu estou mais preocupado é com os nossos irmãos. 

– Nossos irmãos sabem se cuidar, mas nós estamos aqui sozinhos e tem... – Shendu apontou para um arbusto. – ...alguma coisa nos observando. 

Xiao prestou bem atenção no arbusto e não viu nada. 

– Não tem nada lá... Vamos embora – ele disse se virando e puxando o irmão. Depois de meia-hora rondando pela floresta, eles chegaram à conclusão de que estavam perdidos. 

– Pela posição da lua, já é quase meia-noite. Talvez eles tenham voltado para o acampamento – disse Shendu, tentando acalmar o irmão mais velho, que estava começando a entrar em pânico. 

– A culpa foi toda sua, que quis pensar! – Xiao acusou e começou a chorar. Shendu suspirou e nem respondeu ao irmão. Shendu sentiu que algo os estava observando de novo, desta vez atrás do irmão. Ele viu uma sombra saindo de um arbusto e caminhando lentamente para a direção deles. Quando a luz da lua atingiu a criatura, Shendu arregalou os olhos ao ver um ser magro, branco, com unhas amarelas enormes e pontiagudas e sorrindo fantasmagoricamente. 

Xiao parou de chorar ao ver o choque do irmão. 

– O que foi...? – ele perguntou soluçando e Shendu apontou estremecendo para trás de Xiao. O demônio do vento olhou para trás e ficou igualmente chocado. 

– F...F...F...F...F...Fa...Fa...Fa...Fan....Fan..... – Xiao gaguejou se afastando lentamente da criatura, e Shendu também recuou. 

– FANTASMA!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! – Os dois finalmente gritaram ao mesmo tempo e saíram correndo com todas as forças. 

-=-=-=-=-=-

– Estão ouvindo alguma coisa? – Bai perguntou e o som se tornou bem mais claro - e alto - quando os dois demônios vieram correndo do meio da floresta e coincidentemente encontraram os irmãos. 

– Ah, até que enfim encontramos vocês – disse Tchang. 

– O que aconteceu? – Tso perguntou ao ver a expressão de terror nos rostos dos irmãos menores. 

– F-Fantasma! – os dois disseram apontando para a direção de onde eles tinham vindo e todos olharam para lá. 

– Não tem fantasma nenhum! Vocês devem ter imaginado coisas! – Dai disse impacientemente. 

– É verdade! Ele era todo branco, com as unhas bem grandes e afiadas... – Shendu disse e Xiao pegou uma enorme pedra do chão. 

– Cada um pega uma pedra, aí nós vamos todos lá e a gente mostra pra vocês! – Xiao propôs e Bai bufou. 

– Parem com isso! Não tem nenhum fantasma nesta porcaria de floresta! – ela tirou a pedra da mão de Xiao. – Vamos esquecer essa história e voltar pro acampamento – ela disse jogando a pedra para trás. Eles ouviram o barulho de algo batendo e o que pareceu ser um gemido de dor. Todos olharam para a direção onde Bai Tsa tinha jogado a pedra e viram que algo branco estava caído no chão. Quando eles se aproximaram, Shendu e Xiao se arrepiaram. 

– É ele! 

– É o fantasma! 

Tso Lan e Tchang Zu se abaixaram para ver o corpo mais de perto. A cabeça do homem estava sangrando, e a pedra estava quase toda coberta de sangue. Também havia um pouco de sangue em uma árvore perto dele. 

– Não é um fantasma, é um humano. Só está meio anêmico... – Tchang disse e os dois demônios mais novos se entreolharam. 

– Então era só um humano idiota querendo dar um susto na gente? – disse Shendu, irritado. 

– Ou talvez a gente tenha se precipitado... – comentou Xiao. 

– A gente devia espancar ele até a morte! 

Tchang Zu colocou a mão na parte direita do tórax do homem. Tso Lan ergueu uma sobrancelha, tentando entender o que ele estava fazendo. 

– Agora não dá mais. A Bai Tsa já matou ele – disse Tchang. 

– Como você sabe? – perguntou Tso. 

– Eu vi que o coração dele não está mais batendo. 

– Mas... o coração fica no lado esquerdo do peito, não no direito – Tso tentou explicar. 

– Você ousa me questionar? – gritou Tchang. 

– Mas... 

– Não! Eu sou o mais velho e sei quando um humano está morto! 

-=-=-=-=-=-

O guia abriu os olhos e se levantou. Ele estava com muita sede, mas felizmente sabia onde tinha água. Porém, assim que se levantou, ele viu que os demônios não estavam lá. Ele achou melhor não contar à esposa. Ela poderia querer caçá-los, chamando-os de ingratos e isso com certeza não ia terminar bem para ninguém. 

-=-=-=-=-=-

– Tá bom, tá bom... Ele está morto... – Tso finalmente disse depois de muita discussão e bufou, enquanto Tchang sorriu vitorioso. 

– E agora, o que a gente faz? – perguntou Po. 

– Como assim? 

– A Bai matou o cara, não podemos deixá-lo aqui. 

– E por que não? 

– Se aquela guia descobrir que matamos um humano, ela vai nos matar! 

Tchang pensou por um instante e viu que ela tinha razão. 

– Tudo bem. É só nós nos livrarmos do corpo – ele decidiu. 

– E o que a gente faz? Come ele? – Po perguntou e todos, inclusive ela, observaram atentamente o humano. 

– Eca! – todos eles disseram juntos, fazendo uma cara de nojo. 

– Eu não vou comer esse... essa... essa coisa! – disse Shendu, apontando para o homem. 

– Deve estar estragado – adicionou Xiao. 

– Não precisamos comer. Vamos jogá-lo num rio – sugeriu Bai. 

– Não tem nenhum rio aqui – Dai Gui disse e Bai balançou a cabeça. 

– Eu sou a demônio da água. Eu sinto a água. E sinto que há um rio aqui perto. 

– Bom, então vamos logo! – ordenou Tchang. Eles embalaram o corpo do homem com algumas folhas grandes e amarraram com cipós. Bai Tsa rapidamente encontrou o rio, e todos eles ajudaram a jogar o corpo nele. A correnteza o levou rapidamente e os demônios suspiraram aliviados. O que eles não sabiam, era que o homem ainda estava vivo. Porém, agora já era tarde demais. O destino dele já estava selado. 

Os demônios voltaram para dentro da floresta. Agora já era um pouco mais de meia-noite, e Bai Tsa olhou para cima para admirar a lua, que estava cheia. Bai Tsa gostava da lua, pois ela a lembrava de Tso Lan, um dos irmãos preferidos dela. Quando Bai baixou a cabeça de novo, ouviu um pequeno ruído à sua esquerda e olhou para lá para ver o que era. Ela deu de cara com um rosto pálido, com os olhos entreabertos. 

– AHHHHH!!!! UM FANTASMA!!!!! – ela gritou e instintivamente socou o fantasma. Ele voou a alguns metros dali e caiu no chão, onde permaneceu imóvel. 

Os irmãos dela se alarmaram com o grito e voltaram correndo para o lugar onde a demônio da água estava. Bai Tsa ainda estava tremendo com o susto, olhando para o "fantasma" caído no chão. 

– O que foi, Bai Tsa? – Tchang perguntou preocupado e ela apontou para o corpo. 

– Um fantasma! 

– Por que ele tá ali caído no chão? – perguntou Shendu, erguendo uma sobrancelha. 

– Porque eu dei um soco no infeliz! – ela respondeu quase chorando. 

– Se ele é um fantasma, como você conseguiu socá-lo? – Tso perguntou e todos ficaram em silêncio. 

– Não me diga que você abateu outro humano... – disse Tchang. 

– Hã... – foi a única coisa que Bai conseguiu dizer. Eles todos se aproximaram do corpo e viram que era mesmo outro humano, mas o único que não deveria ter sido morto. Eles olharam horrorizados para o guia, e desta vez estava óbvio que ele tinha morrido. 

– Bai Tsa, você quebrou o pescoço do guia?! – perguntou Tchang, colocando as mãos na cabeça. 

– Foi sem querer... 

– AÍ ESTÃO VOCÊS!!!!! – A guia apareceu de repente atrás deles, e eles gelaram. A mulher esticou o chicote dela com as mãos, furiosamente. – Eu procurei vocês por toda parte! E onde está o meu marido? – ela perguntou, aparentemente não vendo o homem morto no chão. Shendu se aproveitou disso e colocou a cabeça do homem no lugar. 

– Hã... o seu marido... ele... – Tchang murmurou e a mulher olhou para trás dele. 

– Aí está você querido – ela disse amavelmente. Bai Tsa e Dai Gui estavam um de cada lado do homem, que agora em pé e concordando com a cabeça. 

– Hã... É... Eu tava aqui ensinando às crianças sobre os morcegos – ele respondeu. 

– Sua voz tá diferente... – a mulher comentou e Dai chutou levemente Xiao, que estava abaixado atrás do homem, com o nariz tapado. O demônio do vento se retraiu e clareou a garganta. 

– Hã... É que este ar frio da floresta... Acho que peguei um resfriado – ele disse e a sua cabeça tombou exageradamente para frente. Bai se retraiu e pegou de novo a cabeça dele por trás e puxando para o lugar onde deveria estar. 

– Ah, então tá... – a mulher disse sorrindo. – Eu vou esperar no acampamento. É melhor vocês também voltarem – ela continuou se virando para ir embora. Quando ela já estava bem longe, Dai e Bai suspiraram aliviados e soltaram o corpo do homem. Xiao se levantou e os irmãos fizeram um círculo. 

– Depois dessa, a gente devia entrar pro teatro japonês de bonecas – comentou Xiao. 

**Continua...**


	3. A Velha Bruxa

**Capítulo 3: A Velha Bruxa**

– Já era! Vamos todos morrer! – disse Bai Tsa, desesperada. 

– É, mesmo que a gente se livre do corpo do guia, aquela guia vai perceber a ausência dele! – adicionou Shendu. 

– Tudo bem, nós só temos que fingir que não sabemos de nada. Agora vamos voltar para o acampamento e- – Tchang disse mas foi interrompido por Xiao Fung. 

– Eu não vou voltar pro acampamento. Ainda sou muito jovem pra morrer – o pequeno demônio do vento disse e Tchang engoliu em seco. 

– Não se preocupem, é só nós dizermos que o cara se afastou da gente e não voltou mais. Ela vai achar que algum animal selvagem o atacou. Simples – o demônio do trovão disse calmamente e os outros se sentiram um pouco melhor. 

– Tudo bem... vamos lá... – disse Po Kong, empurrando suavemente os dois demônios mais novos quando parecia que eles não iam se mover. Eles não se lembravam muito bem de onde ficava o acampamento, mas era óbvio que era na direção pela qual a guia tinha chegado da última em que ela os surpreendeu. 

Porém, antes que eles chegassem ao acampamento, viram uma figura misteriosa e sombria, um pouco corcunda, de cabelo grisalho e despenteado, com as mãos nas costas, usando um robe preto e um capuz, e olhando fixamente para o chão. Os demônios gritaram de surpresa ao ver a criatura. Ela olhou para eles e todos perceberam que ela era uma velha humana, que mais parecia uma bruxa. A mulher riu ao ver os demônios olhando tanto confusos quanto curiosos para ela. 

– Quem é você? – Tchang Zu ousou perguntar. 

– Ninguém importante, só uma velha senhora de um vilarejo do sul – ela respondeu, sorrindo fracamente. 

– Então o que está fazendo aqui? – Dai Gui perguntou quando viu que ela não parecia ser perigosa. A mulher se aproximou bem dos demônios e sorriu fantasmagoricamente. 

– Os espíritos me disseram que algo tinha acontecido nesta floresta! – ela disse quase gritando e os demônios se entreolharam. 

– Os espíritos? – repetiu Po Kong. 

– Como é?! Vocês não podem ouvir os espíritos?! – perguntou a velha, chocada, e os demônios balançaram a cabeça. 

– Só através de feitiços – apontou Tso. 

– Oh, mas no que este mundo está se tornando... Eu na idade de vocês já ouvia os espíritos claramente! 

– Eu acho que nós ainda somos mais velhos do que você hoje em dia... – Bai Tsa comentou e a velha fez um gesto para que eles ficassem em silêncio. 

– Estão ouvindo? Os espíritos estão falando... Estão ouvindo? – a mulher sussurrou e todos eles ficaram quietos tentando ouvir algo. 

– Ei, acho que eu estou ouvindo eles – Xiao Fung disse alegremente. 

– É só o vento, Xiao – disse Tso Lan. 

– Não, não... São os espír- Oh, espere... é só o vento... 

– Ai, eu não acredito! Xiao! Você é o demônio do vento! Deveria reconhecer o som do vento! – criticou Bai Tsa. 

– Vocês estão atrapalhando os espíritos! – a mulher reclamou e todos voltaram o olhar para ela. – Os espíritos me disseram uma coisa muito importante! 

– E o que é? – perguntou Tchang Zu, já perdendo a paciência. 

– Só conto se me derem sangue – disse a velha, colocando as mãos nas costas calmamente. 

– Sangue? – eles repetiram. 

– E pra que raios você quer sangue?! – Tchang quis saber. 

– E tem que ser sangue de um animal mamífero. Não serve de demônios. 

Os demônios se entreolharam e depois de um tempo eles foram um para cada lado da floresta. 

– Um animal mamífero! – gritou Bai Tsa, procurando pelos arbustos e árvores, assim como os outros irmãos estavam fazendo. 

– Eu achei! – Xiao anunciou e todos se reuniram. 

– Você conseguiu sangue, Xiao? – Po Kong confirmou e ele concordou com a cabeça. 

– Sim, aqui está! – ele disse erguendo um corvo morto e todos apertaram os olhos. 

– Xiao, corvo não é mamífero! É uma ave! – disse Bai Tsa, irritada. 

– Aves não são animais mamíferos? – perguntou o pequeno demônio. 

– NÃO! – todos responderam ao mesmo tempo. 

– Espera, o que é um animal mamífero? – Xiao perguntou e eles quase caíram para trás. 

– Idiota! – Bai Tsa, Dai Gui, Tchang Zu e Shendu gritaram. 

– OHHH, NÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO!!!!! – a mulher gritou e correu na direção deles, até chegar perto de Xiao e pegar o corvo morto. – Hei Ya!!! – ela gritou chorando em cima do corvo como se ele fosse um lenço. 

– O que foi? – perguntou Bai Tsa. 

– Ele era o meu corvo de estimação! Meu querido Hei Ya! 

– Meus pêsames – disse Tso Lan, friamente. 

– Vamos procurar por um animal mamífero! – Tchang Zu lembrou e todos eles se dispersaram de novo. Xiao, que ainda não sabia o que era um mamífero, continuou lá, olhando para a mulher. 

– Moça, agora que ele morreu, posso comer ele? – o demônio do vento pediu e a mulher olhou seriamente para ele. 

– Claro, pelo menos não desperdiça – ela disse encolhendo os ombros e entregando o corpo do corvo para ele. 

-=-=-=-=-=-

Dai Gui estava abaixando procurando por um mamífero nos arbustos e Shendu estava próximo a ele, olhando ao redor. O dragão então ouviu um zumbido de um inseto e reparou que um mosquito pousou nas costas de Dai Gui. Shendu sorriu quando uma idéia veio à sua mente e ele lentamente se aproximou por trás do demônio da terra. 

– Irmão Dai, não se mexa... – ele disse em voz baixa, mas o irmão não conseguiu ouvir direito. 

– O quê? 

"PAFT" 

-=-=-=-=-=-

– Nós encontramos! – Dai Gui anunciou e eles se reuniram de novo. Tso Lan reparou que Shendu estava com um galo na cabeça. 

– Shendu, o que aconteceu? 

– Eu achei um mosquito e pensei que seria uma boa idéia pegar o sangue que o mosquito sugou de algum animal... Só que... ele pousou nas costas do Dai Gui e eu matei ele enquanto ele ainda estava lá... e aí o Dai me bateu... – o pequeno demônio do fogo disse choramingando e Dai Gui bufou. 

– Aqui está! – ele disse entregando o mosquito morto à mulher, que o guardou em uma bolsa. Depois de um longo tempo de silêncio, a mulher finalmente resolver dizer algo. 

– Por que eu pedi pra vocês me trazerem sangue mesmo? – ela perguntou. 

– Hã...– todos eles murmuraram, pensativos, obviamente esquecidos também. 

– Ah, é porque os espíritos te disseram algo muito importante! – Po Kong lembrou e a velha concordou com a cabeça. 

– Ah, é mesmo. Bom, acontece que eles me disseram que vocês acidentalmente realizaram o... rituaaaaaaaaaal! – ela disse fantasmagoricamente e tentando parecer assustadora, mas os demônios apenas piscaram os olhos. 

– Que ritual? – Bai perguntou depois de um tempo e a mulher suou frio, e então clareou a garganta. 

– Só digo se me derem lágrimas de sapo – ela disse e eles rugiram impacientes. 

– Já chega! Pra que você quer essas coisas?? – perguntou Tchang, irritado. 

– Calma, isso é fácil de conseguir – Bai Tsa disse calmamente e caminhou até o inocente Xiao Fung. Ela apertou um punho, elevando-o até a altura da cabeça dela para logo depois acertar a cabeça do irmão mais novo dela. Ele começou prendendo o choro, e depois de choramingar um pouco ele abriu o maior berreiro. 

– Buááááááááá, a Bai Tsa me bateu!!!! 

– Aqui estão as lágrimas de sapo – a demônio da água disse apontando para ele e a mulher sorriu satisfeita. 

– Excelente – ela disse pegando um lenço da bolsa e enxugando as lágrimas dele. Ele até parou de chorar, se limitando apenas aos soluços. Então ela guardou o lenço de novo e olhou para eles. 

– Vocês acidentalmente fizeram o ritual das trevas. É um ritual com vários passos e difícil de realizar por causa do tempo curto. Primeiro, você tem que sacrificar um humano. Depois tem que marcar uma pedra e uma árvore com o sangue dele, e depois tem que embrulhá-lo com folhas e amarrá-lo com cipó em poucos minutos e então finalmente jogá-lo num rio à exatamente meia-noite! 

– Engraçado... parece o que a gente fez com aquele velho estranho... – comentou Xiao. 

– É exatamente o que a gente fez! – gritou Bai Tsa. 

– Ah... 

– Isso quer dizer que vocês acabaram de iniciar uma maldição – continuou a velha. 

– Que maldição? – Po quis saber. 

– Só digo se me derem língua de lagarto – a velha exigiu de novo e todos olharam para Shendu, que escondeu a boca com as mãos. 

– Nem pensem nisso, eu nem sou um lagarto! Sou um dragão! – ele disse com a voz abafada pelas mãos. 

– Já chega! Não vamos continuar dando essas coisas estranhas pra você só pra ficarmos ouvindo um monte de besteira! – disse Tchang Zu, irritado. 

– É mesmo, eu não acredito nesse negócio de maldição! – concordou Bai. 

– Mas sem mim vocês nunca saberão como acabar com a maldição. 

– Não existe maldição! – Bai insistiu se aproximando ameaçadoramente dela. Os outros demônios logo seguiram o exemplo dela e a mulher se viu cercada. 

– Vocês ousam ameaçar uma pobre velhinha? Mas vocês são crianças muito levadas mesmo. Na minha época, crianças levadas sempre levavam umas boas palmadas. 

– Chega de enrolação, velha – disse Po Kong, lambendo os lábios. 

– Não podem me matar... Os espíritos me protegem. 

– Ah, é? Quero ver os espíritos te protegerem disto! – gritou Tchang, erguendo um punho, quando todos eles foram surpreendidos por um estalo de chicote. 

– POR QUE ESTÃO DEMORANDO TANTO?????? – a guia perguntou com os olhos quase tão vermelhos quanto os dos demônios, que gelaram ao vê-la mais furiosa do que nunca, tentando se controlar para não destruí-los agora mesmo. 

– Essas crianças levadas estão precisando de umas palmadas – a velha disse e a guia ergueu o chicote. 

– Elas precisam é de uma surra tão grande que nunca mais serão os mesmos, fisicamente falando!!! 

Os demônios recuaram apavorados e a mulher olhou ferozmente para todos eles. 

– Onde está o meu marido??? 

– Ele... eu... nós... é... bom... sabe... é que... tipo... – eles gaguejaram e a velha sorriu. 

– Os espíritos disseram que um animal selvagem atacou o seu marido – ela disse e os demônios suspiraram aliviados quando a mulher pareceu chocada demais para ser uma ameaça. – Ah, não... espera... o quê que é? Ah... – a mulher falou sozinha, e concordou com a cabeça várias vezes. – Lou, quantas vezes eu já disse que você tem que observar bem a conversa antes de tirar conclusões precipitadas?.... Não, não! O Hanya acabou de me contar que eles iam mentir sobre o guia ter sido morto pelos animais selvagens! 

– Hã... senhora... com quem está falando? – a guia perguntou educadamente. 

– O que você acha? Com os espíritos, é claro! 

– Ah... E... onde está o meu marido... – a guia tentou de novo e a velha apontou para os demônios, que estavam andando nas pontas dos pés tentando fugir de fininho. 

– Eles quebraram o pescoço do seu marido – ela acusou e a expressão da guia tornou-se maligna de novo. Os demônios se arrepiaram e empalideceram. 

– EU VOU MATAR TODOS VOCÊS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – ela gritou e saiu correndo na direção deles, segurando o chicote e pegando o facão dela com a outra mão. 

– AAAHHHH!!!! CORRAM POR SUAS VIDAS!!!!!!! – gritou Po Kong. 

– Espere! Tchang Zu é o mais velho e o nosso líder! Vai lá e enfrenta, Tchang! – disse Bai Tsa, empurrando o demônio do trovão, que tentou parecer corajoso e continuou encarando a furiosa guia. Todos os irmãos se esconderam atrás dele. 

– V-Você... n-n-não.... v-vai... n-nos... v-v-vencer..... m-mo-mortal.. – disse Tchang, tentando parecer bravo, mas podia-se ouvir o som de seus joelhos tremendo. A guia atirou o facão e por pouco não o atingiu bem no coração. Felizmente ele foi rápido e ela apenas o acertou de raspão no ombro. Tchang suou frio e se virou lentamente para os irmãos. 

– É CADA UM POR SI!!!!!!! – ele gritou em desespero e todos começaram a correr como uns malucos por toda a floresta, sendo perseguidos pela guia, ou melhor, exterminadora de demônios. Enquanto isso, a velha bruxa assistia calmamente à cena. 

– É isso que acontece com crianças levadas que não me ajudam a fazer a minha poção. 

**Continua...**


	4. O Fim dos Guias

**Capítulo 4: O Fim dos Guias**

"AHHHHH!!!!!!!", os demônios gritaram em pânico enquanto corriam freneticamente pela floresta sem nem prestarem mais atenção no que estavam fazendo. A guia corria atrás deles furiosamente e a velha bruxa continuava achando tudo isso muito divertido. Ela balançou a cabeça e se virou para ir embora, desaparecendo nas sombras. 

Foi então que a ex-guia percebeu que deveria acabar com eles um por um. E logicamente ela ia começar pelos mais jovens e indefesos. Ela imediatamente localizou Shendu e Xiao Fung, que coincidentemente estavam correndo para fora da floresta. A mulher sorriu malignamente em vitória, agora ela poderia matar dois demônios com uma facada só. 

-=-=-=-=-

"AHHHH!!!!!", Shendu gritou correndo de um lado, saindo da floresta. 

"BUÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!!!!", Xiao veio chorando do outro lado, indo de encontro ao demônio do fogo. Os dois se bateram de frente e caíram no chão. "Ai, minha cabeça...", Xiao murmurou esfregando a testa e Shendu se ergueu, sentando-se no chão e olhando ferozmente para o irmão mais velho. 

"Seu idiota, por que não olha pra onde anda???" 

"HAA!", uma voz gritou e os dois se retraíram, olhando lentamente para a direção de onde ela veio. Eles gelaram ao verem a guia com um facão na mão, pronta para cortá-los ao meio. Os dois mal tiveram tempo de tentar fugir, ela se aproximou deles e agarrou Shendu pelo pescoço. 

"Você vai ser o primeiro a morrer!", ela disse apontando o facão para o rosto dele e o dragão tentou se livrar, mas essa mulher era incrivelmente forte quando estava com raiva. E como ele ainda era muito pequeno, não podia cuspir fogo ou usar nenhum tipo de magia para se defender. 

Quando a mulher estava prestes a atravessar o facão nele, sentiu uma dor na perna esquerda que a fez gritar e soltá-lo. Shendu olhou para ela para ver o que estava acontecendo e viu Xiao Fung mordendo a perna dela. 

"Ei, essa é a minha perna! Solta, solta!", ela ordenou balançando a perna e saltitando para frente. Os gritos dela atraíram o resto dos demônios, que correram para onde o trio estava. Ao chegarem lá, a maioria deles arregalou os olhos, mas Bai Tsa apenas sorriu. 

"Vai, Xiao!", ela torceu e foi nessa hora que eles perceberam que a mulher sem querer estava saltitando em direção a um precipício. 

"Xiao, cuidado!", Tso Lan alertou. 

"Solta ela agora!", Tchang Zu ordenou. 

"Ora, seu... peste! Me larga!", a mulher gritou e finalmente o pequeno demônio resolveu largá-la. Ele deu um ligeiro salto para trás e aterrissou suavemente em seus pés. A guia, por outro lado, se desequilibrou e caiu do precipício... de três metros de altura, e foi parar dentro de um barril que estava sendo levado por uma carroça puxada por um burrico. Todos os demônios correram para a borda do "precipício" e olharam para baixo. 

"Ô...!", o homem da carroça disse para que o burrico parasse e ele olhou para trás. "Ué, será que vai chover?", o homem murmurou para si mesmo e a mulher levantou repentinamente dentro do barril, puxando uma profunda respiração e logo depois soluçando. "Aiyaaa! Mas o quê que é isso???" 

"Seus- hic! idiotas...!", a mulher gritou balançando de um lado para o outro e se apoiou na borda do barril. 

"Hum... humanos têm um gosto muito bom!", Xiao Fung disse lambendo o sangue dos lábios e sorrindo satisfeito. 

"Obrigada, sinceramente eu prefiro modelitos rosas...", a guia disse visivelmente fora de si. 

"Ela caiu em um barril de saquê...", Tso Lan disse olhando para Tchang Zu, que sorriu. 

"Ei, você!", ele gritou para o homem na carroça, que olhou ao redor antes de apontar para si mesmo com uma cara confusa. 

"Quem? Eu?" 

Tchang concordou com a cabeça. 

"Leve essa mulher pra longe o mais rápido possível!" 

"Nada feito.", o homem respondeu balançando a cabeça. "Essa mulher mergulhou no saquê. Agora eu vou ter que voltar à vila aqui perto e reabastecer." 

"Ora, por acaso você não sabe que a última moda na China é servir saquê com uma mulher junto? Os homens adoram!", Bai Tsa disse sorrindo astutamente e os olhos do homem brilharam. 

"Jura? Por que não disse antes?" Ele partiu o mais rápido que pôde com a sua velha carroça e Xiao fez uma cara chateada. 

"Tem certeza que não podemos comê-la?" 

"Toupeira? hic! Quem aqui- hic! é toupeira??? Grrrr, vocês- hic! me pagam, seus- hic! demônios malditos!", a mulher gritou completamente bêbada e os demônios suspiraram aliviados enquanto observavam a carroça desaparecer no horizonte. Eles mal podiam acreditar que finalmente tinham se livrado daquela exterminadora maluca! 

Tso Lan, porém, franziu as sobrancelhas em preocupação. Esses guias eram uns dos preferidos dos pais deles, principalmente o homem, que já servia a família há muito tempo. Os pais deles provavelmente não ficariam muito contentes quando soubessem que ele estava morto por causa dos demônios. O demônio da lua se virou para os irmãos e olhou para Tchang Zu. 

"Os nossos pais não vão gostar de saber o que aconteceu.", ele comentou com um tom de aviso e Tchang concordou com a cabeça. 

"É por isso que nós vamos mentir se nos perguntarem qualquer coisa sobre isso." 

"Mas mentir pros nossos pais? Será que é mesmo uma boa idéia?", Dai Gui perguntou e Bai encolheu os ombros. 

"Qual é o problema? Eles nunca vão descobrir a verdade mesmo." 

"É, mas-" 

"Chega! Escutem aqui!", Tchang interrompeu. "TODOS vocês têm que prometer que nunca vão contar pra ninguém o que realmente aconteceu aqui! Entenderam???" 

"Mas...", o demônio da terra tentou de novo e os olhos do irmão mais velho dele brilharam vermelhos. 

"Cala a boca, estrupício!!!", ele gritou acertando um soco em Dai Gui, que acabou caindo em cima de Shendu. 

"Dai, você tá bem?", Bai Tsa perguntou se abaixando para vê-lo, mas ele já estava inconsciente. 

"Olha só o que você fez, Tchang... Agora alguém vai ter que carregar ele.", Po Kong disse. 

"Tem razão, então carregue ele.", o demônio do trovão ordenou e Po suspirou girando os olhos. Ela ergueu o irmão inconsciente, libertando Shendu, que estava estatelado no chão. 

"Hehe! O Shendu parece um okonomiyaki.", Xiao Fung comentou divertido e Po olhou para o dragão, arregalando os olhos e salivando. 

"Hum... Okonomiyaki...", ela murmurou. 

"Agora não, Po.", Bai disse dando-lhe um tapa para fazer a irmã voltar a si. 

"Parem de enrolação, nós temos que voltar pra casa!", Tchang Zu lembrou começando a andar e os demônios o seguiram, exceto Shendu. 

"Ei, será que ninguém pode me carregar também?", ele perguntou fracamente, fazendo um grande esforço para se levantar. O grupo parou e se virou para ele. 

"Não!", o irmão mais velho respondeu rispidamente. 

"Mas eu acabei de ser esmagado pelo Dai Gui, como esperam que eu-" 

"Se vira! Se não consegue andar, pode ficar aí." 

"Mas e a nossa mãe?", Po lembrou e os irmãos se retraíram. 

"Bem, então alguém carrega ele aí.", Tchang decidiu e os outros se entreolharam. 

"Eu tô fora.", Bai Tsa disse rapidamente, cruzando os braços e desviando o olhar. 

"Eu já estou carregando o Dai." 

"Xiao, leve o seu irmão.", Tso ordenou. 

"O quê?! EU???" 

"É, você." O grupo continuou o seu caminho e o demônio do vento tentou erguer Shendu, mas este era muito pesado para o pequeno Xiao, que mal deu três passos e se desequilibrou em direção ao barranco – o mesmo da qual a exterminadora tinha caído. 

"Andem logo! A gente não vai esperar por vocês não!", Bai gritou já de longe e os dois demônios mais novos não puderam fazer nada além de gemer de dor e murmurar alguns xingamentos. 

-=-=-=-=-

Os demônios sorriram satisfeitos assim que avistaram o palácio do pai deles, na China. Quando eles estavam prestes a continuar, Bai Tsa parou e cruzou os braços, pensativa. Os irmãos dela pararam também e se viraram para ela. 

"O que foi?", Po Kong perguntou. 

"Eu não sei por quê, mas tenho a impressão de que estamos esquecendo alguma coisa muito importante..." 

Shendu franziu as sobrancelhas irritado. 

"Ah, agora não! Vamos voltar logo pro palácio! Depois de tudo o que a gente passou, viagens cansativas, guia chato, exterminadora maníaca, fantasmas, bruxa sinistra-" 

"É isso!", Bai Tsa interrompeu. 

"Isso o quê?" 

"Eu sabia que estávamos esquecendo alguma coisa importante! Aquela bruxa esquisita sabe o que nós fizemos com os guias e nós esquecemos de dar um fim nela também!" 

Shendu suspirou frustrado e os olhos de Tchang Zu brilharam vermelhos. 

"Grrr, e só agora você lembra??? Vamos voltar lá agora mesmo e-" 

"Voltar pra onde?", uma voz perguntou calmamente atrás deles e os demônios gritaram de surpresa, quase tendo um ataque do coração. 

"P-P-P-P-PAI?!" 

"Bem-vindos de volta, filhos!" 

Os demônios curvaram a cabeça e se obrigaram a sorrir. Apenas Tso Lan, como sempre, parecia calmo. Parecia... 

"É bom estar de volta.", os mais velhos conseguiram dizer e o pai deles – um demônio preto com detalhes em dourado pelo corpo, de aparência bem perigosa mesmo quando estava de bom humor e que parecia uma ligeira mistura de todas as características dos filhos, embora ele se assemelhasse mais com Dai Gui ou até Tchang Zu – concordou com a cabeça. 

"Que bom saber isso, porque vocês agora há pouco disseram que queriam voltar." 

"Hein? Ah, não... A gente não ia voltar pra lá, não..." 

"Então pra onde estavam indo?" 

Os filhos dele engasgaram ou engoliram em seco e todos gaguejar ao mesmo tempo tentando inventar alguma desculpa. O pai deles ergueu uma sobrancelha e eles ficaram em silêncio. Dai Gui foi o primeiro a falar. 

"Na verdade-" 

"Calado!!!", Tchang gritou começando a socar e chutar o irmão mais novo pensando que ele contaria a verdade. 

"O que aconteceu?", o pai deles perguntou e Po encolheu os ombros. 

"Sabe como esses dois são..." 

O pai concordou com a cabeça e então se lembrou de algo. 

"Onde estão os guias que partiram com vocês?" 

Desta vez os demônios ficaram pálidos e totalmente sem-fala. Até Tchang Zu parou de atacar Dai Gui. Tso Lan tossiu quietamente e acotovelou Po Kong, que se retraiu e tentou parecer calma. Ela então sorriu nervosamente. 

"Eles foram capturados." 

"Capturados? Mas a mulher era uma excelente exterminadora!" 

"Ela quebrou uma unha!", Bai Tsa respondeu e os outros concordaram rapidamente. 

"E os Hunos capturaram os dois guias.", Xiao Fung adicionou. 

"E por que vocês não ajudaram eles?" 

"Nós não sabíamos disso. Estávamos ocupados comprando um artefato em uma loja.", Shendu respondeu. 

"Um homem entrou e disse que um casal tinha sido levado pelos Hunos.", Po Kong continuou. 

"Aí largamos o artefato e fomos atrás deles, mas os Hunos já tinham ido embora. Nós tentamos seguir os rastros deles e acabamos chegando na Floresta da Perdição. Resolvemos investigar alguma coisa lá e não achamos nada. Então voltamos pra cá e só agora lembramos do artefato esquecido na loja e dos guias seqüestrados.", Tchang Zu terminou e o pai deles ainda levou um tempo para processar toda essa informação. 

"Malditos Hunos!! Vamos acabar com todos eles!!!!!!" 

Alguns demônios balançaram a cabeça, outros colocaram uma mão no rosto e suspiraram pesadamente. 

"Vamos, filhos! Morte aos Hunos!! Ninguém pega os escravos da nossa família e sai impune!!!" 

-=-=-=-=-

"WAAAAHHHHH!!!!! O quê que a gente fez????", os Hunos gritaram desesperadamente enquanto eram massacrados pelos demônios, liderados pelo pai. De repente, Po Kong parou e ficou pensativa. Alguns dos irmãos dela pararam também e ela se virou para eles. 

"Espera aí... Os Hunos não ficam no norte da China e a Floresta da Perdição no sul?", ela perguntou confusa e eles se entreolharam. 

"Quem se importa? O importante é que ele acreditou!" 

**Continua...**


	5. Cem Anos Depois

**Capítulo 5: Cem Anos Depois**

Cem anos se passaram desde o incidente com os guias e a matança dos Hunos. Os demônios viviam suas vidas normais – ou não – e nada mudou muito. Um novo demônio nasceu – tirando Shendu da posição de mais novo – e seu nome era Hsi Wu. Ele era o demônio do céu e a sua característica mais notável eram as asas. 

_"Lógico, ele é o demônio do céu! Como ele ia voar sem asas?"_, Shendu tinha afirmado. 

Outra característica interessante a respeito de Hsi Wu era o seu tamanho. 

_"É porque ele é um bebê! É só dar vitamina, depois cresce."_, Bai Tsa tinha dito. 

Hsi Wu era bem menor do que qualquer um de seus irmãos mesmo na época em que eram recém-nascidos. Os pais deles puderam dizer que mesmo na fase adulta, o demônio do céu não ficaria muito maior do que um ser humano. 

_"Lógico, ele é o demônio do céu! Como ele ia voar se tivesse o tamanho de uma baleia azul?"_, Shendu tinha dito e recebeu um soco de Bai Tsa quando esta se cansou de seus comentários insolentes. 

... 

Apesar da pouca idade, Hsi Wu era um demônio muito inteligente e não costumava se envolver nas lutas violentas de seus irmãos. Até porque _ele_ era quem apanhava, até mesmo de Shendu. Mas ele tinha uma mente aberta e costumava aceitar a companhia de quase todos os seus irmãos. 

_Hsi Wu está sentado no chão, em frente a Xiao Fung, com uma cara de quem não está entendendo absolutamente nada do que estão lhe falando._

"O que a zebra falou pra pulga?", Xiao Fung perguntou e Hsi Wu piscou os olhos. Depois de aproximadamente cinco minutos de silêncio, o próprio Xiao respondeu. "Você está na minha listra negra! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

Hsi Wu continuou o mesmo, observando Xiao morrendo de rir. Os outros irmãos deles se aproximaram e os observaram. 

"O que é uma zebra?", o demônio do céu finalmente se atreveu a perguntar e ninguém lhe deu atenção. 

"Cai fora, Xiao. Nem o Hsi Wu está interessado nas suas piadas idiotas.", Bai Tsa disse pegando o irmão mais novo no colo. 

"Ahh....", Xiao murmurou parando de rir na hora. 

"Vamos, Hsi. Vamos ensinar você a nadar." 

"Não, vamos ensiná-lo a jantar.", Po Kong disse tentando tirar Hsi Wu das mãos da irmã, que o puxou de volta. Outros também entraram na briga. 

"Vamos ensiná-lo a cavar!", Dai Gui sugeriu. 

"Não, vamos treinar Kung Fu com ele!", Shendu disse se pulando para tentar alcançá-lo e Xiao fez o mesmo. 

"Eu vi primeiro!!! Devolve ele!!!" 

"Vamos ensiná-lo o que é dor de verdade ao usarmos todos os nossos poderes nele dando-lhe uma monte bem lenta e dolorosa até ele perder todo o sangue e implorar para morrer!", Tchang Zu propôs e a briga imediatamente parou quando todos olharam incrédulos para ele. 

"Eu gostei da idéia.", Shendu disse depois de muito tempo. 

"Eu digo para ensinarmos piadas a ele!", Xiao começou de novo. 

"Não, cavar!" 

"Nadar!" 

"Comer!" 

"Lutar!" 

"Morrer!" 

Hsi Wu estava sendo puxado para seis direções diferentes ao mesmo tempo e provavelmente teria morrido se Tso Lan não tivesse vindo para o resgate. 

"Venha, Hsi. Vou ensiná-lo sobre os astros celestes.", o demônio da lua disse calmamente pegando o irmão mais novo e indo embora com ele. Todos os outros o encararam perplexos, depois irritados. 

"Ei!! Isso não é justo!!" 

"Tso Lan!!" 

"Devolve!!!" 

"Buááá!!!" 

"Tso, você é mau!" 

"Já sei!", Po Kong disse triunfante e todos, inclusive Tso Lan, olharam para ela – para o desespero de Hsi Wu. "Que tal a gente ensinar ele a voar?", ela sugeriu. 

"Boa idéia!", Xiao disse. 

"É, realmente.", Tso Lan admitiu. 

-=-=-=-=-=-

Bai Tsa colocou Hsi Wu em um galho alto de uma árvore e desceu para se juntar aos outros irmãos. Hsi Wu piscou e sentiu calafrios ao olhar para baixo e ver que estava muito alto. 

"Voa, Hsi!", Bai gritou lá de baixo e ele engoliu em seco. 

"Tem que bater as asas!", Po Kong adicionou e o demônio do céu abriu as asas e respirou fundo antes de pular e cair direto no chão. Os irmãos se retraíram e olharam incertos para ele. 

"Isso deve doer.", Tchang Zu comentou. 

"Hahaha, ele caiu que nem um saco de batata!", Xiao disse sorrindo. 

"Quieto, Xiao!", Bai Tsa ordenou. "Tenta de novo, Hsi!" 

_Sete horas depois, à noite..._

"Vamos, Hsi! Não dá falhar pela 3719ª vez!", Tchang encorajou e Hsi – já todo estropiado – concordou com a cabeça fracamente. Ele fechou os olhos e deu um pulo no ar e bateu as asas com toda a força que ainda restava. Ele ia cair de novo, mas bateu um vento muito forte que o fez flutuar. Ele abriu os olhos e pensou que estava voando (tadinho). 

"Olha, ele conseguiu!", Xiao gritou, acordando Shendu e Po Kong, que tinham caído no sono. 

"É isso aí, Hsi!" 

"Muito bem!" 

"Eu sabia que você ia conseguir." 

"Mas ele não está voando, está só flut-", Tso Lan disse, mas Bai Tsa o interrompeu. 

"Ah, Tso. Pára de ser estraga-prazer!" 

Hsi Wu sorriu largamente, contente consigo mesmo por finalmente ter aprendido a voar. Ele nem acreditava como era fácil, nem mesmo estava fazendo esforço para isso! 

"Eu posso voar! Eu posso vo-", ele não pôde continuar quando foi acertado por alguma coisa na cabeça e os seus irmãos só puderam observar Hsi caindo no chão de novo, em uma trajetória não-retilínea, como um pássaro com a asa ferida. 

"O que houve com ele? Parece que bebeu.", Xiao comentou. Todos se aproximaram para ver Hsi Wu e um morcego caídos inconscientes no chão, com esta cara: @_@ 

-=-=-=-=-=-

"Quer dizer que eu não voei?", Hsi Wu perguntou desanimado, passando a mão pelo seu galo na cabeça. 

"Sim!/Não!", Bai Tsa e Tso Lan responderam ao mesmo tempo, se contradizendo. 

"Você voou como uma pedra.", Xiao Fung disse. 

"Anime-se, Hsi! Você ainda vai aprender a voar um dia.", Po Kong encorajou. 

"É, você ainda pode treinar por muitos anos." 

"Que nada, você é um inútil!", Shendu disse irritado e todos olharam seriamente para ele. 

"Shendu, esse é o tipo de comentário que Hsi Wu não precisava ter ouvido." 

"Mas é a verdade.", Tchang comentou encolhendo os ombros e os outros suaram frio (¬¬U). 

"Ô, BAI TSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", alguém gritou histericamente da janela e os demônios taparam os ouvidos para evitarem ficar surdos. 

"J-Jin?", Bai Tsa gaguejou. 

"Adivinhasó!EudissequequeriairpraFlorestadaPerdiçãoemeupaideixou!Eledissequevocêspodemir!Vocêsquerem?Vocêsquerem???" 

"O quê?! Eu não entendi nada!" 

"Pode ser de manhã?" 

"De manhã-" 

"Então tá combinado! Eu vou falar com o pai de vocês!", Jin disse e foi embora. Os demônios se entreolharam e encolheram os ombros. 

-=-=-=-=-=-

"Ah, hoje está um belo dia para nadar.", Bai Tsa disse esticando os braços admirando o céu azul e estava para ir embora quando o pai a puxou por um de seus tentáculos. "Aaai!" 

"Aonde você pensa que vai, mocinha?" 

"Vou nadar, eu sou a demônio da água.", ela disse orgulhosamente e o pai dela concordou com a cabeça. 

... 

"QUE NADAR O QUÊ!!!! VOCÊ VAI É PRA FLORESTA DA PERDIÇÃO AGORA MESMO!!!" 

"O quê? Mas... mas.... mas.... mas.... mas......" 

"NADA DE MAS!!!!! POR ACASO PENSAS EM DESOBEDECER O TEU PAI??????" 

"Mas por que eu tenho que ir....?" 

"Vai ser muito educativo para o Hsi Wu, e eu sei que da última vez vocês não conseguiram aproveitar aquele lugar porque ficaram procurando pelos guias capturados pelos Hunos." 

"Mas- Eu- Não- Como- Por que- .... Pai, eu não quero ir praquele lugar!", ela reclamou e os olhos do pai dela brilharam perigosamente. 

"NÃO ME QUESTIONE!!!!! JUNTE-SE AOS SEUS IRMÃOS AGORA ANTES QUE EU DÊ VOCÊ PARA UM BARCO PESQUEIRO JAPONÊS PARA TE SERVIREM COMO SUSHI!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

"Argh!!!! Sim, senhor!!!!!!!" 

-=-=-=-=-=-

"Jin, por que você quer ir pra Floresta da Perdição??? Você disse que tinha medo de lá, que aquele lugar era amaldiçoado!", Bai Tsa disse desesperadamente para a amiga enquanto elas e os outros irmãos desanimados caminhavam. 

"Ah, mas se vocês estiveram lá e continuam vivos mesmo depois de cem anos, não deve ter nada demais. Você tava certa, essa coisa de maldição é um monte de besteira." 

"Jiiiiin........ e eu que pensei que você fosse minha amiga...." (T_T) 

"Ai, Bai Tsa! Os seus irmãos são tão fofos!!!", Jin disse apertando as bochechas de Shendu e Xiao Fung. 

"Aaai, izo dzói!", Xiao murmurou. 

"E o seu irmão caçula é a coisa mais meiga que eu já vi!!!", ela disse pegando Hsi Wu no colo e apertando-o tão fortemente que ele ficou azul e colocou a língua para fora ao ser esmagado quase tendo seus ossos todos quebrados. 

Os mais velhos suspiraram frustrados e tentaram convencer a si mesmos de que Jin não estava lá. 

_"Ignore-a... Apenas ignore-a.... Ela não está aqui... Ela não está aqui enchendo o saco!"_

"AHHH!!! QUE FOFO!!!!!!!!!", Jin gritou mais uma vez e os demônios se retraíram. 

"Eu vou matar ela antes de nós chegarmos lá...", Dai Gui resmungou. 

"C-Calma... só faltam... algumas centenas de quilômetros...", Po Kong disse tentando parecer animadora. 

**Continua...**

***** 

Votação: O que você acha do uso de carinhas no meio da fic? 

_- "timo, aliás você deveria usá-las com mais freqüência nesta fic!_

_- Bom, mas vê se não exagera, hein! _

_- Ruim, pare com isso agora mesmo! _


	6. O Castelo

Vejamos, eu acordo todo dia às seis horas da manhã e estudo até as 4:20 da tarde. Chego em casa quase cinco horas querendo relaxar em frente à televisão e o que está passando? Cyborg 009, Cavaleiros do Zodíaco e Super Campeões! Cadê a diversão na minha vida?! Eu preciso de bons animes! Afinal, quem foi que teve a brilhante idéia de tirar Inuyasha e Yu Yu Hakusho do ar?? Alguns dos animes legais estão reprisando pela zilionésima vez nas madrugadas de sábado ou não são reprisados de forma alguma, como YYH. E depois ainda tem gente que se pergunta pra quê que as fics existem... 

Ah, é. Resolvi incluir algumas carinhas, mas não vou poder colocar todas porque o FF.net as deleta durante o upload. Grr... Além disso, elas não vão mais aparecer dentro de parênteses (descobri que assim elas se referem ao autor), agora vou escrevê-las soltas no texto. Se isso te incomoda, é só me dizer e sugerir outra forma que não seja o uso de parênteses. 

**Capítulo 6: O Castelo**

Quando os demônios chegaram à Floresta da Perdição, já era noite. Shendu e Hsi Wu suspiraram aliviados, eles mal podiam acreditar que Jin os deixaria em paz por algumas horas! Os mais velhos também estavam contentes com isso, principalmente Tso Lan, que gostava do silêncio e certamente sentia um grande desconforto com os gritos histéricos de Jin. 

"Viram? Eu disse que ia ser rápido.", Po Kong comentou sorrindo e seus irmãos olharam furiosamente para ela. Hsi Wu achava que Jin tinha conseguido quebrar algumas de suas costelas e ainda tentava se lembrar de como respirar, Shendu estava em uma situação parecida e seu rosto já estava todo vermelho graças aos beliscões dela, Bai Tsa estava cansada por andar tanto – ela era a demônio da água, não estava acostumada a andar por muito tempo – e Tchang Zu e Dai Gui estavam com os ouvidos doendo. 

A demônio da montanha suou frio, mas tentou continuar sorrindo amigavelmente. 

"O que vamos fazer agora?", Jin perguntou. 

"E ainda pergunta? A idéia de vir aqui foi sua, você deveria saber o que fazer.", Bai Tsa respondeu rispidamente. 

"Vamos andar pela floresta até acharmos um fantasma!", Xiao Fung sugeriu e Bai Tsa se arrepiou. 

"NÃO, NÃO VAMOS NÃO!!!", ela gritou e o ainda pequeno demônio se retraiu, então pensou um pouco. 

"Então vamos... comer?", ele tentou. 

"Ah, eu acho uma boa idéia!", Po Kong disse. Shendu bufou. 

"Mas não tem nada pra comer aqui nesta porcaria de floresta! Este lugar é totalmente inútil, não tem nem fantasmas de verdade! Eu nem sei por que a gente veio até aq-" 

"Cala a boca, Shendu!!" Bai Tsa deu um soco no irmão menor, lançando-o a alguns metros até que ele bateu em uma árvore e caiu no chão, inconsciente. 

"Ah, ótimo! Agora alguém vai ter que carregar ele!", Po Kong disse zangada e Bai Tsa encolheu os ombros. 

"Eu já fiz um grande favor a todos nós ao fazê-lo calar a boca." 

"Pode deixar que eu carrego ele!!!", Jin se ofereceu alegremente e saltitou até o demônio do fogo. Ela o pegou em seus braços apertando-o como se ele fosse um fofíssimo bichinho de pelúcia. O aperto foi tão forte que o barulho de algo quebrando foi ouvido e os demônios se retraíram. 

"Isso deve doer...", Tchang Zu murmurou balançando a cabeça. 

"Nem tanto... ele está inconsciente mesmo...", Tso Lan lembrou e olhou para Hsi Wu, que tinha se apoiado nele se esforçando para manter os olhos abertos. "Acho que deveríamos ir dormir agora, foi uma longa viagem." 

"É, amanhã a gente pensa em algo pra fazer. Como nadar, tem um rio aqui perto.", Bai Tsa adicionou e Jin olhou ao redor. 

"Mas onde a gente vai dormir?", ela perguntou. 

"Nas barracas.", Po Kong respondeu e todos os demônios ficaram parados e em silêncio por alguns minutos. "Xiao Fung, as barracas!" 

"Não estão comigo! Pensei que a Bai Tsa ia trazer!" 

"Eu?! Pensei que o Dai Gui ia trazer!" 

"Mas disseram para Dai Gui que o Tso Lan ia trazer as barracas." 

"Eu ia, mas Tchang Zu disse que ia trazer." 

"Eu coloquei em umas bolsas e dei para o Shendu e o Hsi Wu!" 

Todos os olhares se voltaram para o mais novo. 

"Aquelas bolsas enormes e azuis? Eu deixei em cima da mesa da sala de jantar. Pensei que um de vocês fosse ver elas lá." 

Todos os demônios pensaram ter ouvido um 'opa' de Po Kong, e seus olhares se viraram para ela. 

"Po Kong...", Tchang Zu começou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. "O que você fez com as barracas?" 

"Eu.... comi.", ela admitiu. 

"VOCÊ COMEU?!?!?!" 

"É que elas estavam lá na mesa da sala de jantar... Pensei que fosse comida..." 

"Você comeu nove kits de barracas e não percebeu?", Tso Lan perguntou não acreditando. 

"Por isso que a nossa mãe sempre diz pra ela mastigar a comida.", Xiao comentou sorrindo e Dai Gui suspirou. 

"O que importa? Vamos dormir no chão mesmo!" 

"No chão?", Jin perguntou olhando para baixo com nojo. 

"Argh! De jeito nenhum que eu vou deitar nesse chão sujo! E todos os insetos e... e... e coisas que andam por aí à noite?", Bai Tsa disse e os machos giraram os olhos. 

"Fêmeas...", Dai Gui murmurou. 

"Tudo bem, vamos ver se tem alguma caverna ou algo assim. Hsi Wu!", Tchang chamou e antes mesmo que o demônio do céu pudesse responder, ele o pegou com uma só mão e o ergueu. "Voa e encontra um bom lugar!", ele ordenou atirando o irmão mais novo, que gritou e caiu em uma árvore a alguns metros dali. 

"Eu acho que ele ainda não aprendeu a voar.", Xiao Fung disse. 

"Eu estou vendo uma coisa!", Hsi anunciou. 

"É mesmo? E o que é?", o mais velho perguntou. 

"Parece um tipo de castelo, não está muito longe!" 

"Então vamos pra lá!" 

"É!!!" Os demônios correram para uma direção. 

"Não, é pelo outro lado!", Hsi Wu corrigiu e os demônios correram para a direção aposta. 

"É!!!" 

... 

"Irmãos, não me deixem aqui!" ;; 

-=-=-=-=-=-

Depois de tirarem Hsi Wu de cima da árvore, os demônios seguiram as suas instruções até chegarem ao castelo. Po Kong teve que tomar a sua forma humana para entrar nele. Ele parecia ter sido abandonado já há algum tempo, não havia ninguém lá e todo o lugar estava velho e empoeirado. Felizmente o castelo era bem grande e tinha quartos para cada um deles. 

Bai Tsa olhou ao redor sentindo um frio na espinha, e tentou esconder o seu pavor. Este castelo parecia ser mal-assombrado, havia animais empalhados, cantos escuros, teias de aranha, escadas e portas que rangiam, ventos frios e barulhos estranhos vindo de algum lugar do teto. 

"BUUU!!!!!!" Duas mãos frias pesaram sobre seus ombros e Bai Tsa deu um grito que ecoou umas cinco vezes pelo castelo, talvez até pela floresta. Quando ela abriu os olhos, viu-se quase que sentada nos ombros de Tso Lan, segurando-se fortemente à sua cabeça. O demônio da lua nem se mexeu, apenas parou de andar e olhou para frente. A demônio da água riu nervosamente e começou a esfregar a cabeça dele com a mão. 

"Ahaha..... Teia de aranha...", ela disse e desceu do irmão. Olhou para trás e viu Xiao Fung tentando suprimir uma risada alta e descontrolada. "Ora, seu--" Ela se preparou para atacar o irmão, mas Po Kong se colocou em sua frente. 

"Agora não, Bai Tsa. Tchang Zu e Dai Gui já foram dormir. Eu acabei de escolher um quarto, por que você também não escolhe um?" 

"Tá, tudo bem..." A demônio da água suspirou e observou o corredor. Era longo e não se podia ver o seu fim, onde estava bem escuro. Ela engoliu em seco e se virou para buscar segurança ao lado de seus irmãos, mas apenas Jin ainda estava lá com ela. 

"Eu vou dormir com o seu irmãozinho, tá? Boa noite!", a amiga dela disse antes de entrar em um quarto e deixar Bai Tsa sozinha naquele corredor escuro. A demônio sentiu calafrios e correu para o quarto de Po Kong, que já estava deitada em uma cama. 

"Po Kong! I não posso dormir sozinha! Deixa eu ficar com você!", ela implorou e a sua irmã suspirou. 

"Qual é, Bai Tsa? Você já não está um pouco grandinha pra isso?" 

"Mas é que este lugar é assustador...!" 

A demônio da montanha se levantou e guiou Bai Tsa até um quarto ainda vazio. 

"Olha, não tem nada de mais aqui, este lugar é tão seguro quanto o nosso palácio.", ela disse e Bai Tsa se lembrou da vez em que o palácio deles tinha sido invadido por um exército inteiro de espíritos que possuíram alguns objetos e humanos que trabalhavam lá. 

"Mas-" 

"Nada de mas. Lembre-se, está tudo na sua cabeça." 

"Mas-" 

"TUDO NA SUA CABEÇA!" 

"Tá, tudo na minha cabeça...!" 

""timo. Agora repita isso até se convencer de que está tudo bem." 

"Tudo na minha cabeça..." 

Po Kong concordou com a cabeça e saiu do quarto. "Boa noite, Bai." 

"Tudo na minha cabeça... Tudo na minha cabeça... Tudo na minha cabeça... Tudo na minha cabeça... Tudo na minha cabeça... Tudo na minha cabeça... Tudo na minh-" 

"Ei!" uma figura escura se aproximou dela e Bai Tsa deu um grito de horror, socando a figura. Ela ouviu o barulho de algo batendo contra e parede e abriu os olhos só para ver seu irmão mais novo estatelado contra a parede. 

"Hsi Wu!" 

"Ai... O que foi que eu fiz...?", ele perguntou tentando se recompor. 

"Foi mal... Eu pensei que fosse um... erh.... pensei que fosse o Shendu." 

"Ah..." 

"Mas o que você quer aqui??" 

"O irmão Tso não me deixou dormir com ele, e eu não quero ficar sozinho..." 

Bai Tsa pensou por um instante. Ela queria muito dormir com alguém, ficar sozinha neste castelo realmente não lhe parecia uma boa idéia. Mas por outro lado, se alguma coisa acontecesse, Hsi Wu não poderia protegê-la. Ele era mais novo, mais fraco e provavelmente contaria com ela para protegê-lo. Além disso, ela não queria que ele visse como ela estava com medo. Ela era mais velha e tinha orgulho. 

"De jeito nenhum. Olha só pra você, já não é mais um bebezinho. Você tem que aprender a dormir sozinho. Nem o Xiao Fung e o Shendu estão com medo." 

"O Shendu está dormindo com a Jin." 

"Porque não teve escolha. Agora se manda, vai. Eu preciso ter o meu sono de beleza." 

Hsi Wu olhou para a irmã com uma carinha tão triste, tão bonitinha, tão desamparada que ela quase se rendeu, mas então desviou o olhar e se virou. 

"O que está esperando? Vá embora!", ela ordenou se deitando de novo e depois de um tempo ouviu a porta se fechando. O demônio do céu tinha ido embora, ela já podia relaxar. Olhou para a janela e viu a lua cheia parcialmente coberta por algumas nuvens. Um vento frio bateu de repente e ela se retraiu ao ouvir um estrondo vindo do corredor. Então o silêncio tomou conta do quarto. Um silêncio sepulcral, que era mais desconfortável do que qualquer barulho. Bai Tsa nunca pensou que um dia desejaria tanto ouvir a voz de Jin ou de qualquer um de seus irmãos. 

Este silêncio mortal a estava enlouquecendo! 

"Está tudo na minha cabeça... Tudo na minha cabeça... Tudo na minha cabeça... Tudo na minha cabeça... Tudo na minha cabeça... Tudo na minha cabeça..." 

-=-=-=-=-=-

Algo o estava incomodando. Tudo estava preto e ele estava sentindo uma angústia. O seu peito doía e ele se sentia preso, incapaz de se mexer. Um barulho foi ouvido, inicialmente muito distante, mas depois se tornou alto e claro. Um... ronco?! 

Shendu abriu os olhos, arregalando-os. Jin o estava segurando fortemente, embora estivesse dormindo. O dragão estava sem ar e não conseguia respirar. A demônio o estava matando! 

Ele tentou gritar, cuspir fogo, morder-lhe o braço, chutá-la, acotovelá-la, qualquer coisa, mas seus esforços foram inúteis. Lá estava ele, sufocando nos braços da melhor amiga de Bai Tsa, em um lugar totalmente estranho. 

"Mamãe, eu não sabia que os golfinhos voavam...", Jin murmurou e se virou na cama, por um breve momento deixando de apertar Shendu tão fortemente. Tempo suficiente para que ele praticamente se jogasse do abraço dela para o chão. Ele inspirou fundo feliz por estar respirando de novo e esfregou a mão no pescoço enquanto olhava ao redor. 

Ele silenciosamente saiu do quarto, olhando para Jin para ter certeza de que teria tempo de sair correndo se ela acordasse e o visse fugindo. Fechou a porta e saiu correndo pelo corredor. Olhou para trás e finalmente se permitiu sorrir em vitória. 

Então, bateu em algo. Algo que não devia estar no meio de um corredor. Ergueu o olhar e viu que não tinha batido em algo, mas em alguém. 

"Ah, já acordou? Aposto que está sem sono também.", Xiao Fung disse em voz baixa, sorrindo. 

"Na verdade, sim." 

"Não é surpresa. Você dormiu pelas últimas... cinco horas. Eu também estou com insônia.", o demônio do vento disse e encolheu os ombros. "Este lugar é muito chato, precisamos torná-lo um pouco mais divertido." 

Shendu inclinou a cabeça. 

"Divertido? Como?", ele perguntou desconfiado e Xiao olhou para uma das portas. 

"Quem é que toda madrugada vai pra cozinha beber um copo d'água?" 

Shendu sorriu maliciosamente. 

"Ah..." 

Xiao concordou com a cabeça e os dois demônios riram em voz baixa. 

**Continua...**


	7. Uma Estranha Criatura

Agora eu estou fazendo como todo brasileiro que escreve uma história e usando travessões ao invés de aspas. Só que isso significa que eu vou ter que mudar TODOS os capítulos de TODAS as minhas fics agora! Embora eu estivesse precisando mesmo renovar o formato delas... 

**Number005** – Oh, minha única reviewer oficial desta fic! Muito obrigada! Me desculpe eu demorar tanto pra comentar as suas fics! Também fico feliz de ter te ajudado! 

------

**Capítulo 7: Uma Estranha Criatura**

Estava muito escuro. A única luz era a da lua cheia, que esta noite parecia bem maior. De vez em quando uma nuvem a cobria, deixando o quarto completamente escuro. Porém, logo a nuvem era levada pelo vento e a luz da lua voltava a iluminar o lugar. 

Os únicos sons audíveis eram os dos grilos, das corujas, do vento, de alguma janela rangendo ao abrir e fechar por causa do vento... A cada momento, esses poucos sons iam se tornando mais intensos, mais altos, mais perto, mais- 

"RONC!" 

Bai Tsa pulou de susto e suspirou pesadamente. É, também havia o eventual ronco de seus irmãos. 

A demônio da água evitou olhar para a janela e se cobriu mais ainda. Apesar desses pequenos ruídos, o castelo era mortalmente silencioso. De fato, toda aquela região ainda lhe causava calafrios. Principalmente depois do que ocorrera cem anos atrás. Pelo jeito, ela não conseguiria dormir esta noite. 

– Eu tenho que sair daqui... Eu tenho que voltar pra casa... Eu tenho que... – ela murmurou tremendo e então relaxou, olhando para as escamas ressecadas de seu corpo. – ...beber um pouco de água – disse, levantando-se. Deslizou até a porta e engoliu em seco antes de abri-la. 

Abriu a porta de uma só vez, com os olhos fechados. Como nada aconteceu, atreveu-se a abrir o olho direito para dar uma olhada no corredor. Não viu nada de estranho e abriu o olho esquerdo. Observou ao seu redor por ainda mais alguns minutos. Então, dirigiu-se à cozinha. 

Ela até teve vontade de pedir a um de seus irmãos ou a Jin que a acompanhasse. No entanto, isso seria bem humilhante. Ela não era um bebezinho, e sim uma feiticeira demônio. Nada podia machucá-la, ela estava acima disso. Não havia com que se preocupar. Não havia porquê ter medo. Ela estava bem, ela estava segura, ela estava calma! 

– Ah! – ela gritou quando "pisou" em falso - não tinha percebido o degrau no fim do corredor - e começou a rolar dolorosamente escada abaixo. Apenas quando já estava quase no final transformou-se em água para não sofrer mais com a queda. – Droga! – ela murmurou, reconstituindo-se. – Eu odeio escadas! Por que não poderia ser uma rampa?! Tinha que ser mesmo um humano burro pra inventar a porcaria da escada! – continuou resmungando no seu caminho à cozinha. 

Chegando lá, pegou uma tigela e procurou por água. Talvez fosse porque este castelo estivesse abandonado há muito tempo que não houvesse nem uma gota d'água na cozinha. E ela era a demônio da água, não suportava ficar muito tempo longe do seu elemento. Não que ela fosse morrer por causa disso, mas sua magia ficava mais forte perto da água, e suas escamas precisavam ser hidratadas. 

Mas para conseguir água agora, ela teria que ir ao rio. O que era ruim, muito ruim... 

– Não! – ela disse para si mesma, balançando a cabeça, e então fitou a porta da cozinha, cheia de determinação. Ela conseguiria fazer isso! Foi até a porta, abriu-a e... 

– BUUUU!!!!!! – uma coisa branca de olhos vermelhos brilhantes gritou com uma voz aterrorizante e fantasmagórica bem na sua frente. Bai imediatamente ficou tão branca quanto à "coisa" e deu o grito mais alto de sua vida. O grito foi tão forte que derrubou a "coisa", ecoou umas dez vezes por um raio de cinqüenta metros e espantou algumas criaturas noturnas na floresta. 

Tchang Zu se levantou, sentindo como se um enorme gongo tivesse sido tocado bem dentro de sua cabeça. Hsi Wu começou a chorar com o susto. Dai Gui tinha sérias suspeitas de ter perdido sua audição. Po Kong correu para o quarto de Hsi Wu enquanto Tso Lan correu junto com o irmão mais velho para a cozinha. 

Jin continuou dormindo como uma pedra. 

Assim que Po pegou Hsi no colo, tentou acalmá-lo e desceu até a cozinha também. 

– O que está acontecendo aq- – Tchang Zu tropeçou em algo, caindo de cara no chão. Tso Lan, que vinha logo atrás dele, olhou-o por um tempo e balançou a cabeça. 

– Bai Tsa, o que houve? – ele quis saber. Dai Gui então chegou, seguido por Po Kong carregando Hsi Wu. 

A demônio da água estava tão tremula e pálida que mal pôde responder. Ela apontou para onde seu irmão mais velho estava e disse: 

– Um fantasma...! 

Todos olharam para Tchang, que agora estava se levantando. Como o lugar quase não tinha nenhuma luz, levou um tempo para notarem a sua presença. 

– Que engraçado, ele parece o Tchang Zu – sua irmã comentou, apertando os olhos para tentar enxergá-lo melhor. 

– Talvez porque _seja_ o Tchang Zu! – disse Dai Gui. Como o demônio da terra, ele estava acostumado à escuridão e tinha uma visão noturna melhor do que a de seus irmãos. 

– Não, eu tô falando dessa coisa branca perto dele! É um fantasma! – Bai Tsa disse se escondendo atrás do demônio da lua, puxando o seu robe com tanta força que quase o rasgou. 

– Hã? – Todos olharam para algo mais claro que estava se movendo perto de Tchang Zu. Hsi Wu se abraçou fortemente à sua irmã maior, e os outros se afastaram alguns passos para cercar o fantasma. Tchang Zu finalmente tomou a iniciativa e o pegou com uma só mão. 

A lua cheia brilhou novamente no céu, iluminando um pouco mais a passagem do hall para a cozinha e mostrando que Tchang tinha apenas um lençol em suas mãos. Eles piscaram duas vezes, confusos, e olharam para baixo para ver Xiao Fung sentado nos ombros de Shendu. 

– Vocês! – trovejou o mais velho. 

– O que estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou Dai Gui. Os dois pequenos demônios sorriram nervosamente, suando frio. 

– Hã... Nada, a gente só tava... procurando uns cobertores – respondeu Shendu. 

– É, tá uma noite tão fria... – Xiao adicionou. Todos os encararam, descrentes. Tchang Zu apertou os olhos e os pegou pela parte de trás do pescoço, um em cada mão. 

– Vocês dois me acordaram, assim como a todos os seus outros irmãos, fizeram o Hsi Wu chorar, nós tivemos que vir até aqui e eu ainda tropecei em vocês... e tudo isso só por causa de uma brincadeira infantil idiota?! – ele chiou lentamente, apertando-os e fazendo-os se retrair. 

– Ei, nós também sofremos! Pensei que eu ia ficar surdo, o grito da Bai Tsa ainda está ecoando na minha cabeça – defendeu Xiao. Os olhos do demônio do trovão brilharam tão perigosamente que Xiao engoliu em seco e tentou escapar da garra do irmão. – Tá, tá, tudo bem! Desculpa, vai! 

– Pois eu não estou nem um pouco arrependido – Shendu disse cruzando os braços e foi parar da mão de Tchang até o outro lado do hall quando Bai Tsa acertou-lhe a cabeça com uma vassoura. 

– Idiota! Nunca mais faça isso de novo, seu verme! – ela gritou, furiosa. 

– Bom, já que não aconteceu nada de mais, vamos voltar a dormir – Tchang Zu sugeriu e todos murmuraram monossílabos, indo em direção às escadas, enquanto Shendu tentava se levantar, com um galo na cabeça. Tchang Zu o pegou de novo e olhou furiosamente para os dois irmãozinhos. – E vocês dois estão de castigo – disse, subindo as escadas. 

– Espera aí! – Bai Tsa disse de repente e eles se viraram para ela. – Eu ainda preciso de água. 

– Tudo bem, vai lá – Po disse, encolhendo os ombros. 

– Não, é que... Eu não quero ir sozinha... – Bai admitiu e eles gemeram de frustração. 

– Ai, caramba... – Tchang murmurou. - Po Kong! Vá com ela! – ele ordenou e subiu as escadas, seguido pelos outros. 

As duas fêmeas saíram do castelo. Bai Tsa estava quase pendurada no braço da irmã, olhando ao redor e tremendo a cada mínimo ruído. 

– Relaxa, Bai Tsa. Não tem nada de mais aqui. Nós já estivemos nesta floresta há cem anos atrás e não tinha nenhum fantasma de verdade. A coisa mais assustadora era aquela guia maluca e sanguinária – Po disse para tentar acalmá-la. 

– Ora, Po Kong... Por acaso já esqueceu do aviso? 

– Que aviso? 

– Do ritual! 

– Que ritual? 

– Não sei, mas ela disse que era perigoso! 

– Sinceramente, não sei do que você está falando. 

– Sabe, sim! É aquele ritual que nós fizemos naquela viagem que nós prometemos nunca mais mencionar, lembra? 

– Não lembro, mas se não era pra mencionar, por que você está mencionando agora? 

Bai Tsa gemeu e deu um tapa na testa. 

– Esquece, Po! Deixa pra lá! 

"Eu sabia que ela não era inteligente...", pensou. 

As duas chegaram ao rio. Toda aquela água fez Bai Tsa esquecer de todas as suas preocupações e mergulhar sem medo de ser feliz. Dentro de seu elemento, ela se sentia muito mais segura, mais forte, mais confiante. A demônio da montanha apenas a observou se divertir. Ela não estava com vontade de nadar também nem com sono, mas estava faminta. Se Tchang Zu não lhe tivesse ordenado que viesse acompanhar a demônio-sereia, ela provavelmente teria passado o resto da noite comendo. 

Olhou ao redor. As árvores, tão verdes... pareciam verduras! As maiores pedras eram frango xadrez e as menores, banana caramelada. As teias de aranha viraram _soba_. E o rio, então? Sopa... 

– Po Kong... – uma voz apreensiva chamou, muito distante. 

– Hum, _sushi_... – a demônio da montanha murmurou pegando o _sushi_ na sopa e mordendo-o. 

– Po Kong! – a voz gritou, agora realmente assustada. 

– Hã? O quê? – ela perguntou, confusa. Quando voltou a si, viu que estava dentro do rio, mordendo o braço direito de Bai Tsa. 

– O que pensa que está fazendo?! 

– Opa – Soltou o braço dela. – Desculpe, é que eu tô com muita fome... 

Bai se afastou um pouco. 

– Sei. Você deveria estar aqui me protegendo, mas você é ainda mais assustadora. 

-=-=-=-=-=-

Escolheu o quarto mais escuro, apertado e empoeirado do castelo e jogou os dois pequenos demônios dentro dele. 

– Isso é pra vocês aprenderem! Vão ficar aí até o amanhecer! – o mais velho disse bastante irritado e saiu, fechando a porta tão violentamente que fez um livro cair na cabeça de Xiao Fung. Xiao Fung começou a choramingar, esfregando a cabeça onde o livro tinha acertado. Ele olhou ao redor, tentando ver alguma coisa. Só o que viu foram os olhos vermelhos e brilhantes de seu irmão. 

Os dois se encararam por um tempo, até que Shendu se irritou e perguntou: 

– O que foi? Por que você não pára de olhar pra mim?! 

– Eu só ia perguntar "E agora?"... 

Shendu deu um tapa na testa e suspirou. 

– Bom, não tem nada pra fazer aqui mesmo. Vamos tentar dormir, assim o tempo passa mais rápido – o dragão sugeriu. 

– Ah, tudo bem! – Xiao respondeu, animando-se e deitando no chão, usando o livro que acertara a sua cabeça como travesseiro. 

... 

– Shendu... 

– Que é? 

– Eu tô com fome. 

– Não enche! Me deixa em paz! 

Xiao resolveu ficar quieto e tentar dormir. 

_Cinco minutos depois..._

– Shendu... 

– O que foi agora?! 

– Estou ouvindo uns sons... 

Shendu ficou quieto por uns instantes para tentar ouvir. 

– Provavelmente é só um dos nossos irmãos. 

– Mas os sons não estão vindo de lá de fora... estão aqui dentro... – Xiao murmurou chegando mais perto do demônio do fogo, buscando proteção. 

– Não seja ridículo. O Tchang Zu trancou a porta, e ela não se abriu desde então. É impossível que tenha alguém aqui além de nós dois. 

O som de algo sendo derrubado e caindo no chão foi ouvido, e desta vez Shendu também se alarmou. Ele e Xiao recuaram juntos até a estante impedi-los de continuarem. 

– Acho que tem alguém aqui, sim... – o demônio do vento sussurrou, apavorado. 

– Ora, claro que não... – Shendu disse tentando parecer calmo, embora estivesse tremendo. – O que acabou de cair devia estar pra cair desde que o Tchang Zu bateu a porta. 

Desta vez, um gemido bem baixo foi ouvido, e os dois se arrepiaram. 

– O que foi isso? – Xiao perguntou. 

– Não foi nada... É só a nossa imaginação... 

Mais um momento de silêncio. Eles chegaram a pensar que realmente não havia nada lá, quando ouviram novamente ruídos estranhos. desta vez, bem mais perto e como se um animal estivesse farejando-os. 

– Shendu, _tem_ alguma coisa aqui! 

– Por incrível que pareça, acho que você tem razão! 

– Eu não tô enxergando nada, ia ser bem mais fácil se a gente pudesse ver alguma coisa – o demônio do vento olhou para os olhos do irmão e sorriu. – Já sei! Usa o seu fogo! 

– Xiao Fung, nós nem temos uma vela! Além disso, eu ainda não sei control- – Shendu nem pôde terminar quando seu irmão lhe deu um soco bem forte no estômago, o que fez com que ele cuspisse fogo por um breve momento. Tempo suficiente para iluminar um pouco o que estava à sua frente e revelar a presença de algo. 

Tinha a forma de um velho, mas sua pele era cinzenta, suas unhas afiadas, suas orelhas um pouco pontudas e seus olhos não eram nem um pouco humanos, e sim meio amarelados. Logo a chama se apagou, e os por um momento os dois puderam apenas fitar a escuridão com os olhos arregalados, na direção onde estava o ser estranho. Xiao Fung e Shendu gritaram de horror e quiseram fugir, mas sem poder enxergar nada acabaram batendo algo e caíram no chão. 

Eles ouviram a criatura fazer um ruído um tanto fantasmagórico e se aproximar. Ela agarrou o demônio do vento, que gritou por socorro. Shendu ouviu o barulho de algo pesado e de metal cair no chão e tateou até alcançar o objeto, que ele usou para acertar a criatura. 

Xiao foi solto e caiu no chão. Os dois gritaram e correram pela sala até encontrarem a porta, que eles tentaram arrombar. Como estavam demorando muito para conseguir e ouviram o ser desconhecido se aproximar de novo, Shendu afastou o irmão e a si mesmo da porta, concentrou-se, inspirou fundo e cuspiu fogo na porta. 

As chamas mais uma vez revelaram a figura bem próxima a eles. Os dois gritaram e Shendu chutou a porta - já que ela estava um pouco queimada, foi mais fácil arrombá-la. Xiao ficou com um pouco de medo de passar pelo fogo, mas seu irmão o puxou e os dois saíram correndo e gritando em pânico. 

Em seu quarto, Tchang Zu se levantou aborrecido e apertando os olhos de raiva. 

– Mas o que essas crianças estão fazendo agora? – ele se perguntou, saindo do quarto. Ele fitou o corredor escuro, com os braços cruzados, e viu fogo no fundo. – Não acredito que eles se atreveram a isso. 

Viu também os dois irmãos menores correndo na sua direção e ficou surpreso ao notar que eles não estavam com medo dele. Eles passaram por Tchang Zu, exclamando coisas como "Socorro!", "Cuidado!" e "Corre!". O demônio do trovão olhou para trás para vê-los correndo e ergueu uma sobrancelha. Ao olhar para frente de novo, deparou-se com uma estranha criatura. Ela agarrou seus ombros e, antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, olhou direta e profundamente em seus olhos. 

Tchang mal pôde gritar por muito tempo, pois aos poucos sentiu sua energia deixando o seu corpo. Uma forte luz esverdeada foi a última coisa que ele viu antes da sua vista escurecer e os seus sentidos se perderem. 

**Continua...**


	8. A Segunda Vítima

**Capítulo 8: A Segunda Vítima**

Os gritos de seus dois irmãos ecoaram por todo o castelo, fazendo Tso Lan suspirar irritado e xingá-los mentalmente. Por que ele não podia ter uma família de demônios normal? Por quê, por quê? 

O demônio da lua relutantemente se levantou e saiu do quarto. No caminho, encontrou Dai Gui e Hsi Wu, ambos também não parecendo nada felizes. Tso Lan balançou a cabeça e os três continuaram seguindo os gritos. 

Logo Shendu e Xiao Fung vieram correndo em sua direção. Aparentemente a escuridão não permitiu que eles percebessem imediatamente a presença dos três irmãos, e eles acabaram se chocando contra as pernas de Dai Gui e caindo no chão, finalmente cessando a gritaria. 

Os dois olharam para cima e viram uma criatura alta, pálida, e três pares de olhos vermelhos. 

– Wahhh! É o fantasma! – gritaram os dois, entrando em pânico de novo. 

– Shendu, Xiao Fung, comportem-se. Sou eu, o Tso Lan – disse o demônio da lua. Seus dois irmãos pararam de gritar e se levantaram. 

– Tso Lan, Tso Lan, ajuda a gente! Tem um fantasma de verdade nesse castelo! – disse Xiao, puxando o mais velho pelo robe para tentar fazer com que ele o seguisse. Tso Lan não moveu nem um dedo. 

– Parem com isso. Vocês já brincaram disso o bastante por hoje. 

Shendu e Xiao balançaram a cabeça ansiosamente. 

– Não, agora é sério! Tem mesmo um fantasma lá! – disse Xiao, apontando para o lugar de onde eles vieram. 

– É, e ele pegou o Tchang Zu! – acrescentou Shendu. 

Tso Lan suspirou pesadamente e os seguiu até onde eles haviam encontrado o demônio do trovão. Ele estava caído no chão, com o olhar vago como se ele estivesse inconsciente. E realmente estava. O demônio da lua pôde perceber isso quando se aproximou, e tinha que admitir que isso realmente era estranho. Se o que quer que fosse conseguira derrubar Tchang Zu, talvez eles estivessem mesmo lidando com algo perigoso. 

Shendu e Xiao Fung ficaram atrás de Tso Lan como se estivessem tentando se proteger, enquanto ele se abaixava para ver como o mais velho estava. 

– Ele morreu? – perguntou Xiao. Dai Gui bufou e cruzou os braços. 

– É claro que não. É óbvio que ele bebeu. 

Os outros quatro demônios olharam um pouco surpresos e confusos para ele. 

– Bebeu? – perguntaram ao mesmo tempo. 

– É, vocês já se esqueceram do que aconteceu na festa do nosso pai no ano passado? 

Todos pararam e começaram a se lembrar. 

... 

_– Oba, água! – disse Tchang Zu ao ver um barril sendo colocado no chão. – Que bom, eu tava morrendo de sede – Ele pegou o barril e o suspendeu para que pudesse beber toda a água. _

Os irmãos demônios puderam sentir um cheiro vindo do barril, e se entreolharam. 

– Tso, eu pensei que água não tinha cheiro – disse Hsi Wu ao demônio da lua. 

– Tchang Zu, pára! Isso não é água, é saquê! – avisou Bai Tsa. Tchang parou de beber e se virou para a irmã. 

– Como assim não é água? Claro que é! Olha só, não tem cor! – disse, e voltou a beber. 

– Eu sou a demônio da água! Acha que eu não reconheço o meu próprio elemento?! – gritou ela, irritada. 

– Tso, eu quero beber saquê também! – pediu Xiao Fung. 

– Não, Xiao, você ainda é muito novo pra isso. 

– Ahh, mas eu quero! 

– Não. 

– Eu quero! Eu quero! Eu quero! Eu quero! Eu quero! Eu quero! Eu quero! Eu quero! Eu quero! Eu quero! Eu quero! Eu quero! Eu quero! Eu quero! Eu quero! Eu quero! Eu quero! 

Conforme Xiao Fung insistia, Tchang Zu ia bebendo a "água" com um só gole, e caindo para trás lentamente. 

Todos o encararam, em um silêncio chocado. 

– Viu? Eu disse que não era água – disse Bai Tsa, cruzando os braços e sorrindo orgulhosamente. 

– Quer saber? Eu não quero mais – disse Xiao. 

– Ei, eu acho que ele morreu – comentou Shendu. Todos observaram o mais velho caído no chão. Ele parecia mais gordo, seu rosto estava vermelho, seu olhar estava vago e ele mexia a cabeça bem devagar, gemendo de atordoamento. 

– Hum, ele não devia ter bebido tanto... – julgou Po Kong. 

... 

– É mesmo, né? Ele tá igualzinho como ficou depois de beber todo aquele saquê – disse Shendu. 

– Não desta vez – disse Tso Lan, surpreendendo os outros. 

– Não? 

– Eu sinto que está faltando alguma coisa no Tchang Zu. Como se... o chi dele tivesse sido tirado do corpo dele... 

Shendu e Xiao Fung se arrepiaram. 

– Q-Quer dizer... que além de ser um fantasma sinistro e assustador, também suga o nosso chi? – Shendu disse e ele e Xiao se entreolharam. 

– Tem certeza disso? – confirmou Dai Gui. 

– Tenho quase certeza. 

– Então o que nós vamos fazer, irmão Tso? O Tchang Zu vai morrer? – perguntou Hsi Wu. 

– Não se preocupe. Acredito que uma transfusão de chi será suficiente para salvá-lo – respondeu Tso Lan. 

– Transfusão? Transfusão de chi?! – perguntou o demônio da terra. 

– Sim. Um de vocês tem que doar um pouco do seu chi – Tso Lan disse e se virou. – Xiao Fung, você... 

Tso viu apenas Hsi Wu e Dai Gui. 

– Aqueles dois já fugiram há muito tempo – informou Dai. Tso Lan franziu. 

– Bom, um de vocês dois vai ter que doar chi, então. 

Dai Gui pegou o mais novo pela asa esquerda e o ergueu, entregando-o ao demônio da lua. 

– Pega o chi dele. 

– O quê?! Não, eu não quero! Me solta! Me solta! – protestou o demônio-morcego. 

– Calma, Hsi Wu. Não vai doer nada – assegurou Tso Lan. 

O demônio da lua pegou o irmão mais novo e o colocou no chão, próximo a ele. Encostou uma palma na outra e começou a se concentrar. Poucos segundos depois, falou seis palavras mágicas, repetindo-as em uma seqüência por três vezes. O brilho vermelho dos olhos de Hsi Wu deu lugar a um brilho verde, que começou a deixar o seu corpo para chegar aos olhos de Tchang Zu. 

Quando a transfusão acabou, Hsi Wu piscou os olhos, confuso. 

– Já acabou? 

– Já – respondeu Tso Lan, satisfeito com o sucesso da transfusão. O demônio do trovão se ergueu do chão, apertando a mão direita na cabeça. 

– Como se sente, irmão? – quis saber Dai Gui. Quando o mais velho os olhou, todos repararam que havia algo de muito estranho nele. Seus olhos pareciam diferentes; pareciam tão inocentes e... bonitinhos?! 

– Me sinto bem, maninho – ele respondeu com um tom infantil. O queixo de Dai Gui quase foi ao chão, e seus olhos se arregalaram expressivamente. 

– Como podem ver, a transfusão foi um sucesso – declarou o demônio da lua. 

– Tso Lan, o Tchang Zu vai ficar assim pra sempre? – perguntou Dai Gui. 

– Não sei – respondeu Tso simplesmente, não fazendo o irmão se sentir nem um pouco melhor. Então se levantou e começou a flutuar pelo corredor. – Ele só voltará ao normal se nós encontrarmos o que sugou o seu chi. E vamos esperar que ainda haja uma forma de devolver o chi dele. 

-=-=-=-=-=-

– Po Kong... – chamou Bai Tsa, olhando receosa ao redor. 

– O que foi? 

– Eu estou com um mau pressentimento. É melhor nós voltarmos. 

A mais velha suspirou. 

– Ah, que seja, Bai Tsa. E vamos rápido porque eu tô morrendo de fome. 

A demônio da água saiu do rio e tomou o cuidado de ficar bem próxima à irmã. Se algo fosse mesmo atacá-las, as chances de que ele acertasse uma demônio do porte de Po Kong eram bem maiores, e assim Bai Tsa poderia fugir de fininho e se salvar. 

-=-=-=-=-=-

Estava muito escuro no corredor. Isso não era nenhum problema para Tso Lan e Dai Gui, que estavam acostumados com a escuridão, mas Hsi Wu e Tchang Zu não estavam enxergando quase nada. Eles seguiam o som dos passos dos dois irmãos à sua frente. Mas, sendo ainda tão jovens – mesmo que um deles fosse jovem só em sua mente – eles às vezes se enganavam e acabavam seguindo o caminho direto para a parede. 

– Tem uma escada bem ali – anunciou Tso Lan, e Hsi Wu achou que seria melhor mudar de estratégia. Então apressou o passo para alcançar o irmão e agarrou o seu robe. Assim, sim, ele acompanharia melhor os seus movimentos e diminuiria o risco de se acidentar. 

Tchang Zu percebeu o que acontecera e achou que era uma boa idéia. Fez a mesma coisa e quase deixou Tso Lan nu quando puxou o robe com uma força um tanto desnecessária. 

– Tchang Zu, assim você vai rasgar o meu robe! – ralhou o demônio da lua. 

– Pelo menos não seria tão embaraçoso. De qualquer forma, só o Dai Gui veria isso – disse Hsi Wu. 

– E não seria uma visão nada agradável – declarou o demônio da terra. 

– Mas eu estou curioso, irmão Tso. O que você tem aí? Pernas, tentáculos, nada? – perguntou Hsi Wu. 

– Se tiver pernas, quantas são? Quatro pra compensar os membros anteriores? – continuou Dai Gui. 

– Agora que eu pensei nisso, se o Tso Lan tiver duas pernas, então ele deve ser um demônio-formiga! – disse Tchang Zu. 

– E se tiver quatro pernas, ele é um demônio-aranha! – concluiu Hsi Wu. 

– Fiquem quietos! Posso saber por que tanto interesse no número de membros que eu tenho?! 

Todos o encararam inocentemente. Tso Lan se virou e continuou flutuando pelo corredor. Os outros o seguiram, e juntos eles vasculharam parte do castelo. Não encontraram nada, mas pararam no hall quando viram alguém entrando. 

– Ah, vocês voltaram – disse Tso Lan ao ver as duas irmãs. 

– Tso Lan, aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Po Kong. 

– Hein? Hã... Não, não aconteceu nada – respondeu o demônio da lua, encolhendo os ombros. 

– Então por que vocês estão todos acordados a uma hora destas? – questionou ela. 

– E por que o Tchang Zu está chupando o dedo? – perguntou Bai Tsa, confusa. Todos olharam para Tchang Zu, que estava sentado no chão na mesma posição que Hsi Wu. 

– Tchang Zu, não faça isso! – ordenaram Dai Gui e Tso Lan, forçando-o a parar. Quando de deram conta, as duas irmãs já tinham subido as escadas e estavam agora bem ao lado deles. 

– Hum... Não sei por quê, mas tem alguma coisa no Tchang Zu que está me fazendo achar ele uma gracinha... – comentou Bai Tsa observando o irmão mais velho, pensativa. Dai e Tso se retraíram. 

– Ah, deve ser só impressão sua! – disse Tso Lan, empurrando Bai Tsa para que o grupo começasse a andar. 

– É, o Tchang Zu nunca esteve tão normal. Continua mau e arrogante como sempre – disse Dai Gui, empurrando Po Kong. 

O grupo parou quando eles estavam prestes a entrar no corredor escuro de novo. Bai Tsa recuou e se agarrou no braço do demônio da lua. 

– Tso Lan, tá muito escuro aí! 

– Ora, minha irmã, não tenha medo. Nós já passamos por aqui e não vimos nada de estranho... – Virou-se para os quatro irmãos atrás dele. – Não é? 

Ambos piscaram os olhos e então encaram o mais velho indo direto para o corredor escuro. O detalhe é que ele não estava caminhando... 

– Tso Lan, por que o Tchang Zu está engatinhando?! 

Tso e Dai se entreolharam, um esperando que o outro tivesse uma boa resposta. Como nenhum dos dois pensou em algo inteligente para dizer, resolveram contar a verdade. 

– Hã... Bai Tsa, temos uma coisa pra contar... – começou o demônio da terra. A demônio-sereia o olhou, curiosa. 

– Sim? 

– Hã... Sabe o que é...? – eles hesitaram. 

– O que foi, Tso Lan? Desembucha! – gritou Po Kong, perdendo a paciência. 

– Bom... – Tso encolheu os ombros. – É que algum ser desconhecido e de origem sobrenatural está rondando o castelo e acabou de atacar o Tchang Zu, sugando todo o chi dele. Aí o Hsi Wu teve que ceder um pouco de chi para evitar que ele morresse, e nós estamos até agora procurando pela tal criatura. 

Bai Tsa e Po Kong o encararam, incrédulas. Os outros acharam normal que elas ainda levassem um tempo para processar toda a informação. Afinal, isso devia ser um grande choque, principalmente para a irmã mais nova. 

– Hah... – Bai Tsa sorriu. – Hahahahahaha! – começou a rir bem alto. – Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!! 

E continuou rindo histericamente. Seus irmãos a olharam como se ela fosse louca. 

– Acho que o choque foi grande demais pra ela... – disse Hsi Wu, balançando a cabeça. Dai Gui concordou afirmando com a cabeça. 

Bai Tsa ria tanto que já nem conseguia se manter de pé, e teve que se apoiar em sua irmã para não cair. 

– Essa foi boa, Tso Lan – disse, apontando para ele. – Nunca pensei que você fosse fazer uma coisa infantil dessas! 

– Coisa infantil? – perguntou Tso, erguendo uma sobrancelha. 

– Ah, qual é? Vocês acharam mesmo que eu ia cair nessa? 

– Hã? – todos disseram. 

– Ora... Eu sei que vocês só estão tentando me assustar. Acham isso muito engraçado, né? – a voz de Bai Tsa agora estava confiante. 

– O quê? Não, não é nada disso! 

– Quer saber? Vocês até que são bons. Até convenceram o Tchang Zu a agir como um bebê – ela continuou, divertida. 

– Não, é que... 

– Mas vocês não vão me pegar de novo, porque agora eu estou preparada – Bai Tsa deslizou até a parte escura do corredor da qual há pouco estivera com medo e voltou a olhar os irmãos. 

– Hã... Bai Tsa... – disse Tso Lan com ligeira preocupação, apontando para algum lugar do corredor. 

– Eu vou provar a todos vocês que eu não sou mais uma criancinha! 

Esbarrou em algo. Virou-se para ver o que era e se deparou com uma figura flutuante horrorosa. Pele cinzenta, olhos amarelos, unhas grandes... Definitivamente uma visão não muito agradável. 

Os olhos das duas irmãs de arregalaram. Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, Bai Tsa finalmente encontrou forças para gritar e fazer a única coisa que poderia no momento: correr na direção oposta, mesmo que isso significasse ter que atropelar seus irmãos e quase rolar escada abaixo de novo. 

Infelizmente, Po Kong teve a mesma reação. Qualquer um poderia rapidamente perceber que isso não era uma coisa boa. Primeiro, o castelo era muito velho e o chão poderia se quebrar devido ao peso extraordinário da demônio da montanha. Além disso, uma coisa era ser atropelado por uma leve demônio da água, outra coisa era ser atropelado pela massiva demônio da montanha. 

Para o infortúnio de todos, ela tropeçou em Tchang Zu e quebrou o chão ao cair, como já era de se esperar, levando Hsi Wu consigo. Tso Lan e Dai Gui acreditavam que, a esta altura, os dois demônios já estavam mortos. Sua única opção restante era fugir também. 

A criatura não parecia estar vendo nada do que estava acontecendo, confiando apenas em seu faro para encontrar sua próxima vítima. Tso Lan e Dai Gui não tiveram dificuldades em fugir. Bai Tsa devia estar a quilômetros de distância. Po Kong estava em cima de Hsi Wu no andar de baixo e Tchang Zu também caíra no buraco formado pela queda da irmã maior. No fim das contas, a criatura resolveu descer e ver se conseguia atacar um dos três demônios caídos. 

Po Kong abriu os olhos e se levantou com certa dificuldade. Nem pareceu ter percebido que esmagara seu irmão menor, e tratou de fugir o mais rápido possível. Tchang Zu se levantou devagar e também engatinhou rapidamente para uma direção aleatória antes que o monstro chegasse. 

O indefeso Hsi Wu foi o escolhido. 

-=-=-=-=-=-

Quando Bai Tsa achou que já tinha corrido o suficiente, abriu a primeira porta que viu e entrou, esperando que lá pudesse se esconder até que a ameaça fosse embora. Como, ela não fazia a menor idéia. Esperava que Tso Lan, de alguma forma, desse um jeito naquele ser estranho. 

Senão, talvez ela tivesse que sacrificar todos os seus irmãos para escapar com vida do castelo. 

Bai Tsa deslizou pela sala, que para variar estava muito escura, e logo notou que ela era bem pequena. Tão pequena que não demorou para ela esbarrar em algo. Ou em alguém, na verdade; ouviu um gemido de dor e imediatamente acertou o indivíduo com um candelabro, que foi a primeira coisa que sua mão esquerda agarrou. 

Ouviu outro gemido, mais doloroso. Recuou e se pôs em guarda de novo. 

– Quem está aí?! 

Finalmente viu luz. Assim pôde ver seu odiado irmão Shendu segurando uma vela que ele acendera com seu fogo depois de quase incendiar a sala. 

– Somos nós, Bai Tsa – ele respondeu, e antes que a demônio da água pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, foi atingida na nuca por um objeto de metal. A pancada foi tão forte que ela quase virou água. Mas não, ao invés disso caiu no chão, um pouco zonza. Xingou mentalmente seu atacante, quem quer que ele fosse. 

– Eu acertei ele! Eu matei o fantasma! – comemorou Xiao Fung, acertando Bai Tsa com uma vassoura várias vezes. Shendu deu um tapa na testa. 

– Seu burro! Não dá pra matar um fantasma porque os fantasmas já estão mortos! 

– Ah, é? Bom, mas pelo menos eu nocauteei ele! 

Bai Tsa levantou-se do chão, pronta para matar Xiao Fung, ou talvez até Shendu também. O pequeno demônio do vento olhou para sua irmã muito furiosa, e sorriu nervosamente, tentando esconder a vassoura atrás de si. 

– Heh... Oi, irmã. 

– Idiota, me dá isso aqui! – Bai Tsa arrancou a vassoura das mãos dele. – Tem uma coisa morta-viva vagando aí pelo castelo e vocês ficam aqui brincando?! 

– Não estamos brincando, Bai Tsa. Nós fomos os primeiros a ver o fantasma, por isso nos escondemos aqui – explicou Shendu. 

– É, ninguém acreditou na gente até que fosse tarde demais – acrescentou Xiao. 

– Então a culpa é de vocês! – concluiu a demônio, apertando os olhos com raiva. 

– O quê? Não, não, não foi culpa nossa, não! – os dois defenderam. 

– Ah, é? Então de quem foi? – ela perguntou, desconfiada. 

– Foi de todos vocês... – respondeu uma voz de velha que fez eco na sala. Todos se alarmaram e olharam ao redor, procurando pela dona da voz. Os dois demônios menores arregalaram aos olhos ao verem algo atrás de Bai Tsa, que se virou para ver uma velha meio transparente, sorrindo maliciosamente. 

**Continua...**


End file.
